Terranigma Fanfic (Español) Libro 1 - Parte 2 Arco de los Guardianes
by Kawander
Summary: Tenchi Souzou / Terranigma Fanfic Libro 1 El Punto de Partida. Continuación del primer libro. Arco de los Guardianes
1. Capitulo 10 La Segunda Torre

Tenchi Souzou / Terranigma Fanfic Libro 1 El Punto de Partida.

Arco de los Guardianes

Capitulo 10

La Segunda Torre

Aunque ambos anteriormente habían contemplado lo imponente del torreón, una vez más quedaron maravillados con la forma y detalle de su diseño, si algo destacaba esta torre de la primera eran las dos enormes estatuas gemelas que estaban en la escalera, justo a la entrada de la torre, ambas estatuas personificaban dos guerreros, mirándose el uno al otro mientras con sus manos sostenían sus espadas las cuales estaban ensartadas en la piedra solida de las escaleras.

– La última vez, no me percate tanto, pero estas torres impresionan bastante. Decía Noah.

– Y eso que aun no ves a la puerta parlante, decía Ark riendo junto con Yomi.

– ¿Puerta parlante?

– Es como el guardián de la puerta, por así decirlo, pronto lo veremos.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y a los pocos segundos sintieron el movimiento telúrico, el mismo que habían sentido en la primera torre. Fue entonces cuando el guardián del pórtico apareció ante ellos. Ark y Yomi obviamente estaban tranquilos, el único sorprendido era Noah aunque conservaba la calma.

– Veo que has logrado pasar la primera torre… y no solo eso, ahora vienes con alguien más…

– El es Noah, me acompañara en este viaje, pero no te preocupes sé muy bien que solo yo puedo entrar a las cámaras estelares.

– Cualquiera que quiera entrar en la torre es libre de hacerlo, las únicas personas que tienen poder sobre las torres son Tenbinza y sus dos discípulos. El rostro de Ark cambio radicalmente al escuchar el nombre del guardián quien le obligo pelear con la Naomi poseída, apretó los puños en señal de enojo, Noah noto el gesto.

– ¿A que te refieres con discípulos? Pregunto Yomi.

– Ellos son los Guardias de la tercera y cuarta torre, Ochidza y Sazari.

– Tal parece que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos para llegar a la última torre. Decía Ark.

– Es todo lo que se, si quieren pueden entrar, las palabras del guardián se desvaneció y su vez su figura en la puerta.

Estaban en el primer piso de la torre. Una amplia sala, tenía unos decorados similares a la primera torre, lo que la hacía distinta eran sus murallas, entre sus relieves se podía ver como el agua recorría en ellas como unos pequeños ríos que descendían de ella, mientras avanzaron llegaron a unas escaleras, al subir notaron unas estatuas que tenían forma de personas, detrás de las estatuas se podía ver en efecto como un torrente de agua iba en descenso y con su velocidad salpicaba agua hacia la estatua. Seguían mirando alrededor pero en ese momento dos criaturas aparecieron ante ellos. Ark y Noah se pusieron en guardia convocando sus armas.

– Me he enfrentado a estas criaturas antes, decía Ark – déjame atacar primero para que conozcas su patrón. Su compañero asintió.

Ark comenzó a arremeter contra su rival, corrió rápidamente e hizo su poderoso corte cuchillo el cual partió en dos a la criatura y con la inercia de la primera oscilación también logro destruir a la segunda. – Tienen la misma fuerza que los otros que me enfrente en la otra torre, creo que no será difícil.

Noah lo observo por unos momentos, sin duda estaba impresionado del progreso que ha tenido su amigo, las circunstancias de este viaje eran peculiares y solamente ha logrado liberar la primera torre pero sin duda Ark se ha vuelto fuerte, tal vez más fuerte que yo, pensaba Noah.

De un destello, las dos criaturas liberaron a las almas prisioneras en sus cuerpos, la primera se elevo rápidamente a la cima de la torre, la segunda sin embargo se quedo ahí, estática, como si esperara que le hablaran. Noah levanto su espada en posición desafiante pero Ark con la diestra bajo la espada de su compañero.

– Espera Noah, es un alma, quiere decirnos algo. Ambos se acercaron y escucharon la voz.

– "Fíjate en las joyas de las personas". Al decir esto el alma brillo con intensidad y se elevo a lo alto de la torre.

– Con que eso es un alma… decía Noah.

– Así es, creo que nos quiso decir algo, pero no lo entiendo, decía Ark

– ¿Tal vez un acertijo? Sugería Yomi.

– Puede ser, bueno primero veamos si hay mas enemigos, además aun no logramos encontrar las escaleras para el segundo nivel. Todo el mundo asintió y comenzaron a explorar lo que quedaba del primer nivel.

Exploraron todo el piso y no lograron encontrar nada, ni una escalera o alguna puerta que los llevara al piso siguiente, tampoco habían mas enemigos. La situación era muy parecida a la vivida en la primera torre. En aquella ocasión Ark también quedo atrapado aunque en el segundo piso de la torre, recordó también que el alma que apareció esa vez, era la de Noah. Al recordar el hecho Ark miro a su amigo y mostro una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento, el alma de Noah le ayudo a llegar al siguiente nivel acotando que él no era muy bueno observando. Entonces una vez más había que observar el entorno, la clave era esa, pero esta habitación no tiene nada muy llamativo a excepción de las cascadas que pasan sobre las estatuas, tampoco hay ventanas para escalar por fuera, entonces ¿Qué se puede hacer? Noah por su parte comenzó a golpear con la diestra las paredes, se sentía hueco y si se escuchaba con atención se podía sentir el torrente de agua recorriendo por los ductos internos del muro, luego, observo a Ark que con las manos en su cabeza trataba de buscar una salida. (Debe estar pensado en lo que le dijo esa alma…) de pronto el pensamiento de Noah se interrumpió efectivamente por la frase mencionada por la ente luminosa. "Joyas de las personas…" ¿podría referirse al collar de Rina? ¿Habría sido el alma de ella la que se comunico con ellos? A los segundos después descarto esa posibilidad, Ark le comento que las almas que le hablaban eran las personas de Krysta que estaban congeladas, Rina falleció antes de este incidente, no podía ser eso, luego observo a Yomi, tampoco podía ser el, ya que no es humano, en ese momento Ark se acerco a Noah.

– Definitivamente no lo entiendo, decía Ark – tal vez deberíamos salir de la torre y tratar de escalarla por fuera, así lo hice en la primera, Noah lo medito unos segundos.

– Puede que sea buena idea, podríamos intentarlo, dijo, de pronto de reojo noto algo que brillaba detrás de Ark y rápidamente corrió al origen de aquel brillo.

– ¡Ark! ¡Ven! Grito

– ¿Que pasa Noah? Pregunto Ark

– Observa la frente de esta persona, dijo. Ark levanto la vista y en efecto noto una brillante joya de color rojo la cual estaba incrustada en la frente de la estatua, Ark comenzó a reír. – Con que a esta persona se refería, decía. Ambos comenzaron a examinarla con cuidado, si lo que el alma dijo es verdad, esta estatua debiera ser la puerta para entrar al siguiente nivel. La estatua era más alta que los jóvenes por lo que no podían ver lo que había sobre la cabeza de esta por lo que ambos se quedaron mirando a Yomi.

– Sí, ya entendí volare hasta ahí ¿contentos? Tanto Ark como Noah comenzaron a reír.

Batiendo sus pequeñas alas a gran velocidad, Yomi comenzó a elevarse para llegar a la punta de la estatua, cuando lo hizo noto que había un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para atravesarlo.

– Creo que puedo entrar por esta fisura, decía la criatura.

– Ten cuidado Yomi, decía Ark.

Al entrar noto que la cortina de agua era muy delgada y al atravesarla lo primero que vio fueron las escaleras indicando la ruta hacia el siguiente nivel. – ¡Aquí esta! Exclamo, puedo ver las escaleras, tienen que empujar la estatua. Ark y Noah asintieron y comenzaron a mover la figura, no necesitaron mucho esfuerzo la pieza de piedra comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que se escucho un sonido metálico y la estatua dejo de moverse. – Que extraño, decía Ark, parece que se trabo con algo, ¡Yomi! ¿Qué puedes ver tú por tu lado? – ¡déjame revisar! Replico Yomi. Un silencio invadió la sala y lo único que se escuchaba era el agua que chocaba con la estatua. Luego respondió.

– Hay unas barras paralelas que chocan con la estatua, ¡hay mucha presión! No puedo moverlas.

– ¡no te preocupes Yomi, encontraremos una forma por este lado!

Ark y Noah trataron de empujar nuevamente la estatua, pero esta vez emplearon más fuerza que antes. El resultado fue el mismo, pero esta vez Noah se percato de un detalle.

– ¿Escuchaste eso Ark? Pregunto.

– No escuche nada, estaba concentrado empujando esto, respondió.

– Fue el choque de un metal… ¡proviene de ahí! Al decir esto el joven avanzo hacia la esquina opuesta donde estaba la estatua, después haciendo señas con los brazos exclamo.

– ¡Ark! ¡Aquí hay otra estatua! ¡Intenta mover la estatua donde estas tu otra vez! Ark cerró el puño y levanto su pulgar en señal de entendimiento con su amigo. Mientras Ark comenzaba a empujar. Una vez más se escucho el sonido metálico y noto también que la estatua donde estaba el comenzó a moverse aunque levemente. Noah asintió con la cabeza y con gestos le dijo a Ark que se acercara al centro de la enorme sala.

– Es un mecanismo, todo indica que tendremos que mover las estatuas al mismo tiempo, como la estatua dónde estás tú debes empujarla a la derecha, lo más probable es que tenga que mover esta a la izquierda. Ark asintió, luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

– Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Noah, ¡has sido de gran ayuda! Noah compartió de igual manera la alegría de su amigo.

– Es verdad, pero… de pronto dejo de hablar. Ark lo noto.

– ¿Que pasa Noah? Pregunto

– No, no es nada, puede que hayan otras escaleras ¿Qué hacemos? Ark medito unos instantes.

– Separémonos, de todas formas nos veremos en el segundo piso, estando ahí aunque hayan divisiones seguro nos veremos, luego de eso convoco la caja, – ten, te dejo el botiquín que preparo Duran. Noah lo recibió.

– De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos arriba, suerte. Al decir esas palabras Noah y Ark se ubicaron en sus respectivas estatuas.

– ¿Listo?... ¡Ahora!

Ambos empujaron y casi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo lograron mover las estatuas, el mecanismo aparto también la pequeña cascada que se generaba. Ark se encontró con Yomi, mientras subían las escaleras, Noah también lo hacía.

Solo una tenue luz que entregaba una antorcha iluminaba las escaleras, Noah seguía avanzando, esta vez con mucha más cautela que antes ya que se encontraba solo y aun no conocía sus posibles adversarios. Cuando finalmente subió el último escalón su gran agudeza y reflejos le permitieron esquivar una oscilante espada de piedra, hizo un salto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para hacer distancia y reconocer a su atacante. En ese momento escucho que Ark y Yomi le gritaban por detrás. Sin perder la vista de su adversario Noah se dirigía donde estaba Ark, pero para su sorpresa, una enorme reja los dividía.

– ¿Puedes abrirla Ark? Pregunto

– ¡No puedo! tampoco veo un cerrojo ¿hay alguno por tu lado? Noah trato de inspeccionar pero la criatura realizo otra estocada la cual Noah logro esquivar gracias a al aviso anticipado de Ark.

Al fijarse bien Ark noto que el adversario de su compañero era el mismo al que se enfrento en la primera torre, el guardia de la espada de piedra. En el segundo piso de la primera torre, Ark tuvo que enfrentarse a dos de ellos. (Siendo Noah estoy seguro que podrá vencerlo) pensaba, luego de eso comenzó a indicarle a su amigo la forma de vencerlo pero no pudo, una bola de fuego impacto la espalda de Ark dejándolo de rodillas y quejándose del dolor. Noah vio a Ark en problemas y quiso ir a ayudarlo pero el guardián de la espada de piedra seguía atacándolo insistentemente luego noto como Ark se incorporo rápidamente y recordó también la bondad de su arma.

La reja dividía a los dos guerreros y cada cual tenía sus adversarios, por un lado estaba Noah quien se enfrentaba a el guardián de la espada de piedra, mientras que al otro lado del cercado estaba Ark quien se estaba enfrentado no a una, si no a cuatro esferas de llamas. Con la experiencia adquirida en la primera torre sabía muy bien como vencer a estas criaturas pero el problema es que eran cuatro y también estaba Noah, aun no ha podido decirle que para vencer a su fuerte adversario era necesario realizar un ataque constante hacia un solo punto del guardián. Ark comenzó el ataque esperando poder vencer rápido a las criaturas de llamas para así auxiliar a su amigo.

El combate de Noah seguía pero no avanzaba, solamente estaba esquivando los ataques, finalmente decidió pasar a la ofensiva, desenvaino y se coloco en posición de combate, el guardián de la espada de piedra retrocedió unos pasos para preparar un ataque más potente mientras que Noah comenzó a correr y enfoco su mirada al torso de la criatura pero antes de poder asestar el golpe el guardián ataco también, al ver esto Noah no tuvo más remedio que protegerse del ataque con la espada de vórtices. El guardián al ser más alto y fuerte mando a volar a Noah unos metros en el aire, con una pirueta logro caer de pie. Afortunadamente la espada absorbió gran parte del golpe, algo que noto Noah pero no presto mucha atención. El choque de espadas continuo, las chispas que generaban el choque de las hojas se volvían unas potentes luces que se intensificaban, Ark quien ya había logrado vencer a dos criaturas ya notaba los flashes de luces y con ello las sobras y siluetas de Noah con su oponente, se dio cuenta que la contienda aun no terminaba, quería terminar rápido para ayudarlo. Mientras tanto Noah cada vez que hacia chocar su espada notaba una sensación extraña, al principio cuando la espada de piedra impactaba la suya este siempre retrocedía producto del impacto, pero cada vez era menos frecuente, como si una corriente de aire generara una presión dejando un vacio que balanceaba los impactos, fue ahí cuando recordó lo que le dijo el Sabio y la habilidad de la espada de vórtices, la cual puede controlar las corrientes de aire. Con esta nueva evidencia Noah quiso intentar un ataque, hizo distancia de su adversario y con ambas manos sostuvo su espada, cerró los ojos. Primero imagino su ataque proyectando una visión en su mente, al hacerlo la espada resonó como entrando en sincronía con su dueño. La espada comenzó a vibrar y de pronto los grabados de la hoja comenzaron a iluminarse ganando un tono color verde. Cuando Noah abrió los ojos noto que el guardián estaba a punto de asestar su espada contra él, Noah batió su espada apartándolo, solo necesito una pequeña oscilación, generando un poderoso torbellino el cual hizo que el guardia retrocediera e hiciera caer su espada de piedra, al ver lo que había logrado quedo impresionado, sin saber exactamente que hacer a continuación. Fue entonces cuando escucho el grito de Ark indicándole que debe hacer varios ataques a un mismo punto. Noah asintió y comenzó su ataque.

La criatura cayo rendida y finalmente genero la explosión liberando el alma.

– ¡Lo conseguiste Noah! Decía Ark del otro lado del cerco. Noah sonrió y luego corrió donde su amigo.

– Si Ark, gracias por tu ayuda.

– Lo hiciste muy bien muchacho, decía Yomi.

– Gracias, respondió, luego se fijo bien en Ark. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara toda quemada, decía entre preocupación y risa.

– Sí, estoy bien, mis rivales manipulaban el fuego, fue difícil pero pude vencerlos, además, recuerda que la lanza me cura, pronto estaré bien, ¿tu, estas herido?

Noah reviso si tenía alguna herida en algún lugar, pero no encontró nada serio, solo sus manos le dolían un poco, puesto que llevaba tiempo sin empuñar un arma.

– ¿Ahora la pregunta es como podemos abrir esta reja? Preguntaba Ark, luego Yomi con la ventaja de su pequeña estatura logro atravesar entre ella, avanzo unos metros y les indico que más adelante estaba la puerta que llevaba al otro nivel.

– Una vez más estamos como al principio, decía Noah. Luego Ark sugirió que como en el primer piso aquí también podría haber estatuas con algún mecanismo similar, Noah asintió y comenzaron a explorar, pero esta vez se encontraron con unas palancas de piedra. Estaban lejos uno del otro pero con gestos y algunos gritos se coordinaron para tirar de la palanca al mismo tiempo, al hacerlo es escucho un chirrido bastante molesto, eran las rejas que comenzaron a descender y al hacer fricción con la roca solida producía una disonancia muy molesta. Pero poco les importo el ruido, habían logrado llegar al tercer nivel de la torre.

El tercer piso lo dividan una gran cantidad de estatuas apiladas en perfecta simetría una al lado de la otra. Desde donde estaban podían divisar una palanca de piedra, asumieron que tenían que activarla, la puerta al siguiente nivel era visible pero lo extraño era que estaba bajo de un enorme estanque el cual estaba lleno de agua, tanta que desbordaba de ahí, después entendieron por que habían pequeñas cascadas de agua que recorrían las paredes del primer piso, era esta extraña pileta que botaba agua constantemente. Por último antes de avanzar identificaron cuantos enemigos había.

– ¿Solo tres? ¿Ves alguno más Yomi? Decía Ark mientras que la criatura se encontraba en las alturas para una mayor visión.

– Solo esos tres Ark, decía.

– Esas dos criaturas como esferas se parecen a las dos que encontramos en el primer nivel, pero son distintas… distinto color.

– Es verdad, decía Ark. – Esas criaturas tienen un patrón de ataque similar pero su coraza es más dura. Noah asintió.

– ¿Y qué hay de esa criatura, la del extraño sombrero? Ark trato de identificarla con alguna criatura que haya combatido antes pero al final agito la cabeza en señal de negación.

– No lo sé, pero puede ser peligroso atacar a lo tonto, pienso que es mejor que nos encarguemos de las dos esferas primero y después vayamos por ella. Sugería Ark.

– De acuerdo, al parecer no se han percatado de nuestra presencia, aprovechemos eso para atacar rápidamente. El plan se puso en marcha y la combinación se echo a correr rápidamente. Ark fue el primero en atacar, hizo el corte cuchillo dañando parte de la coraza de la criatura, Noah ataco también pero la criatura esquivo su ataque, aun así la tenia arrinconada, no podía socorrer a su compañera herida. Ark tomo una vez más velocidad y comenzó a arremetida contra su rival, en ese momento el Cadete apareció ante él y de sus ojos un poderoso haz de luz dejo el cuerpo de Ark completamente paralizado, El Cadete enterró una de sus afiladas garras en el pecho de Ark, este cayó de rodillas con su mano en la herida y botando sangre de su boca. Al ver la situación Noah se enfureció, sin siquiera proyectar previamente su ataque, genero dos poderosos torbellinos los cuales arrasaron con las dos criaturas esféricas. A pesar de que acabaron con sus enemigos los remolinos seguían haciendo estragos, destruyendo las estatuas y parte del enorme estanque. El Cadete noto el instinto amenazador de Noah y viendo a Ark que todavía estaba en el suelo, le dio prioridad.

Noah comenzó a correr y después dio un gran salto con el fin de poder asestar un corte al cadete desde arriba, sin embargo la criatura anticipo la jugada de Noah y nuevamente ocupo su visión paralizante, el poder del Cadete dejo inmovilizado al joven. Incapaz de moverse Noah comenzó a desesperarse, pero mientras más se esforzaba en escapar más presión generaba y le resultaba imposible. El Cadete mientras preparo nuevamente su garra y esta vez apunto hacia el cuello de Noah, el efecto paralizante se estaba acabando pero aun así no pudo moverse y al ver la garra de su adversario simplemente cerró los ojos, pensó en Rina y también en no poder ayudar más a Ark. Un gutural grito se escucho en el piso, Noah al abrir los ojos, noto como tenia incrustada la lanza de diamante de Ark en su pecho. El efecto pasó y Noah finalmente podía moverse a voluntad.

– Gracias Ark, me salvaste.

El cadete fue vencido y su alma prisionera salió libre hacia la cima de la torre, Noah quien estaba en el suelo recobrando su aliento vio la mano de su amigo y le ayudo a incorporarse.

– Que bueno que llegue a tiempo. Decia Ark.

Era verdad un segundo mas y podría haber sido el final de Noah, este le pregunto si estaba herido pero una vez más la gran habilidad de la lanza le ayudo a generar sus heridas rápidamente.

– Lo siento Ark, por culpa de mi imprudencia…

– No te preocupes Noah, a decir verdad me alegra que te hayas preocupado por mí.

– Bueno, ya no hay más enemigos aquí, es hora de activar las palancas, sugería Yomi.

Comenzaron y cada uno activo las palancas, sintieron un pequeño temblor, luego de eso notaron como el agua de la enorme pileta se vaciaba indicando el paso hacia el cuarto nivel.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Noah comenzó a meditar sus últimas acciones, de dio cuenta que para que la espada de vórtices tenga un mejor efecto era necesario proyectar con la mente el ataque, si no lo hacia el resultado sería como hace un momento, una gran cantidad de torbellinos que atacan hacia cualquier dirección. Pensó en entrenar con la espada una vez que lograran activar la cámara estelar de esta torre. Lo segundo que pensó fue en su enojo, siempre fue muy impulsivo y fue producto de la ira la cual le impidió reaccionar mejor ante esta situación. Situación similar vivió cuando la Quimera ataco a Krysta y tomo la vida de Rina.

El pensamiento de Noah se desvaneció al llegar al cuarto piso. El grupo noto sorprendido cuando notaron una infinidad de estatuas, exploraron parte del piso pero no se encontraron con nada mas, solo las estatuas. Aunque estaban sorprendidos no estaban ajenos a la situación, obviamente este piso también comprende algún mecanismo similares a los anteriores, era solo cosa de buscarlo, de pronto Yomi que se encontraba en la otra ala de la habitación indico que encontró a una estatua con una joya roja en la frente. Ark y Noah notaron también por su lado una joya también en la estatua.

– Nuevamente hay dos estatuas con joyas. Decía Ark y sin decir más Noah se dirigió donde estaba Yomi, quien le indico cual estatua tenia incrustada la gema. Las estatuas comenzaron a moverse y el mecanismo género que el pórtico que sellaba las escaleras hacia el último nivel comenzaran a abrirse poco a poco.

– Al fin lo conseguimos, el último piso de la torre, decía Ark. Fue corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, cuando el portón se abrió por completo Ark recibió de pleno una poderosa carga con el hombro, el golpe lo mando a volar y estrellarse con una de las estatuas. Noah fue rápidamente en su ayuda, Ark comenzó a incorporarse.

– Apareció justo detrás de la puerta, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. El polvo generado por el impacto de Ark contra la estatua había impedido ver la silueta de su atacante, pero una vez disipada lograron verlo. Un enorme guerrero muy similar al que se enfrento Noah en el segundo piso, solo que el tamaño de este era dos veces el ya enfrentado. Con una espada en cada mano comenzó su ataque, nuevamente su objetivo era Ark. El joven que recién estaba incorporándose no alcanzo a reaccionar al ataque de la criatura, por suerte Noah tuvo los reflejos y empujo a Ark a un costado y lograron esquivar el ataque.

– ¡Ark! ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Noah.

– ¡Sí! Ya me recupere. Decía.

– Tratemos de atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron el combate, Ark comenzó con su ataque cuchillo pero el guardián detuvo el ataque con sus dos espadas. Aprovechando la oportunidad Noah pego un salto y golpeo hacia el hombro, pero el guardia esquivo el ataque. Los dos combatientes hicieron distancia para replantear el ataque.

– Atacarlo al mismo tiempo no sirve. Se nos adelanta con cada movimiento.

– Es muy fuerte ¿Qué podemos hacer? Preguntaba Ark.

– Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que distraerlo unos momentos. Ark Asintio.

– ¿Que tengo que hacer?

– Solo trata de esquivar sus ataques, yo mientras proyectare unos ciclones con mi espada. Me di cuenta cuando pelee con el otro guardián, los torbellinos que el arma genera no dañan si no aprisionan, es por eso que cuando lo ocupe por primera vez note que el guardia no estaba herido, sin embargo la ventisca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer botar su arma.

– Ya veo, decía Ark mientras su enorme rival se acercaba poco a poco. Noah le indico que tendría que distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera crear un torbellino lo suficientemente fuerte para anular las dos espadas que tenia, el resto dependería de Ark, solo él estaría a una distancia suficiente para atacar después.

El poderoso guardia comenzó a oscilar sus espadas con gran velocidad, destruyendo todas las estatuas que estaban a su paso. Ark trataba cuidadosamente de entrar a su rango, en cuanto entro logro chocar armas con él. Pero la potencia de la estocada de su rival lo hacía retroceder, lentamente se acercaban a donde estaba Noah y tenía que volver hacer distancia para poder concentrarse. Ark, lo noto por lo que ataco con un patrón distinto. Fue de pleno contra su adversario, el guardia ataco con la diestra, Ark fácilmente pudo esquivarlo, pero el problema venia ahora, la otra espada, pero Ark logro desviar el curso de esta con su ataque cuchillo, las piernas de la criatura estaban a su merced y comenzó realizando su ataque "hanabi" repetidas estocadas a un solo punto pero de pronto el guardián de una patada logro hacerlo retroceder.

– Tiene una armadura muy resistente, decía mientras se ponía en guardia.

La criatura nuevamente arremetió, Ark logro escudarse con la lanza pero el guardia ya estaba listo para atacar de nuevo, arrinconado Ark trato de defenderse nuevamente, en ese momento Noah le dio el aviso para que hiciera a un lado, la técnica estaba lista.

Con todas sus fuerzas Noah blandió su espada generando dos poderosos torrentes, estos viajaron en espiral por todo el largo cuerpo del guardián hasta que se alojaron en los brazos de este.

– ¡Ahora Ark!

Ark ataco rápidamente primero ataco el pecho del rival, el cual vino seguido de un estruendoso grito de la criatura. El guardia quedo herido pero aun no estaba derrotado, el efecto de los ciclones estaba por acabarse y focalizo su ira solamente en Ark. Levanto los brazos e iba atacarlo, pero gracias a la distracción del guardián, no noto que Noah estaba detrás del listo para atacar cortándole los tendones de ambos brazos. El guardia cayo y así también sus espadas, Ark finalmente acabo con él. Ambos cayeron al piso tratando de recobrar el aliento.

– Era muy fuerte, decía Ark. Su compañero asintió. Yomi quien estaba de espectador en las alturas se acerco a los jóvenes.

– Te dije Ark que se iba hacer difícil de ahora en adelante.

– Es verdad, lo siento Yomi.

Ya recuperados comenzaron a subir la escalera, Noah noto cierta tensión en Ark, para empezar aun tenia la lanza en su poder, aunque llevaba poco tiempo combatiendo Noah noto que había adquirido el habito de siempre guardar su arma en aquella caja cada vez que terminaba algún combate, pensó que podría tratarse de esa persona, la que nombro la puerta parlante antes de entrar a la torre. "Tenbinza" ese dijo que era el nombre y Ark lo conocía, estaba claro que se topo con él en esa torre, aparentemente los otros nombres no le resultaron familiares. "Ochidza y Sazari" (¿Me pregunto qué participación tienen estas personas?)

Finalmente llegaron al último piso y para la sorpresa de todos este no tenía nada, era una habitación vacía y en el centro se encontraba la Cámara Estelar.

– No se confíen, el enemigo podría aparecer, decia Ark.

De pronto se escucho una voz en el vacío, Ark conocía muy bien esa voz.

– Bienvenidos a la segunda torre. Al escuchar la voz de Tenbinza, la furia de Ark poco a poco lo comenzaba a poseer.

– ¡Tenbinza! ¿Donde estas? Decía irritado.

– Lo siento Ark, no me encuentro en la torre, me comunico con ustedes desde la quinta y última torre.

– ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarme Tenbinza?

– ¿Miedo? Decía con un tono irónico. – No, no puedo tener miedo a alguien que queda paralizado por el poder de un mísero Cadete o tenerle miedo a alguien que necesita a alguien más para vencer a un guardia con dos espadas. Ark se sintió humillado, pero nada se podía hacer, era verdad aun necesitaban experiencia. Noah noto la frustración de su amigo y desvió la conversación.

– ¿Que eres tú? Pregunto Noah

– Oh, ¿tú eres?

– Mi nombre es Noah.

– Mi nombre es Tenbinza.

– Sabes bien que no fue eso lo que te pregunte, dijo Noah. – ¿Eres de Krysta o de algún otro lugar? ¿Por qué nos impides liberar las torres?

– Sin duda eres curioso niño, pero si quieres respuestas solo puedo decir esto. "Nosotros somos el legado de la superficie" – Ark, esta vez no hay tramites, puedes entrar en la cámara, pero mis discípulos te esperan en las otras, no te será fácil. Me gustaría ver la determinación del elegido por el Sabio.

La voz desapareció y una vez más nueva información fue revelada.

– El elegido por el Sabio… ¿que habrá querido decir? Luego Noah tomo dirección hacia la criatura alada.

– ¿Yomi sabes algo de esto?

– Lo siento, pero no, el Sabio me dejo encerrado por mucho tiempo y ya les explico sobre el mundo de la superficie ¿no? Decía Yomi.

– Nos explico, pero de todas formas lo que dijo esta persona me dio a entender de que tal vez no fue una coincidencia de que Ark haya abierto la puerta azul.

– ¿Que dices Noah? ¿Piensas que el viejo hizo esto a posta?

– Lo que dijo Tenbinza da a entenderlo así, pero no lo sé, tal vez me estoy precipitando.

Por mucho que lamentaba no saldar cuentas con Tenbinza, el enojo paso, convoco su arma a la caja y ya más calmado abrió la puerta de la Cámara Estelar.

– Noah, de aquí en adelante entro solo, por favor espérame abajo. Su compañero noto que Ark estaba más tranquilo, lo cual lo alegro.

– De acuerdo, te esperare abajo. Se estaba alejando hacia las escaleras cuando añadió finalmente; – Naomi se alegrara cuando vea más gente descongelada. Las palabras de Noah sirvieron de mucho, más animado que antes Ark entro a la mística Cámara estelar.

Noah comenzó a bajar las escaleras y trataba de unir piezas en el asunto, para empezar esta torre, con todos esos mecanismos hubiera sido imposible para Ark activarlos solo. Luego vio a Yomi (tal vez el le hubiera ayudado) pero para mover las estatuas había que tener fuerza. Toda esta situación ha resultado ser muy… conveniente. El Sabio no me impidió ir con Ark, el Sabio menciono que había llegado hasta la segunda torre en sus viajes, ¿acaso sabía que Ark necesitaría ayuda? ¿Acaso también soy parte del plan del Sabio? Todo era muy confuso, también estaban estos "guardianes" habían muchas preguntas, preguntas que sin duda Noah, de alguna forma u otra obtendría las respuestas.

Próximo Capitulo, Las Ruinas de Alhaja


	2. Capitulo 11 Las Ruinas de Alhaja

Capitulo 11 Las Ruinas de Alhaja

Al entrar a la Cámara Estelar, se volvió a encontrar con aquella esfera color celeste que estaba sobre su cabeza, había sin embargo algo diferente, en la primera torre pudo ver cinco puertas con unos extraños símbolos grabado, esta vez solo había cuatro. Ark lo relaciono con la activación de la primera torre, la misteriosa esfera descendió lentamente y Ark la toco con ambas manos. Una vez más sintió aquella fuerza que comenzaba a elevarlo y transportarlo a otro lugar, pero sabía a qué lugar estaba yendo. Aquel lugar era el mundo exterior donde él, sería el principal y único espectador del renacer del mundo.

Noah había llegado a la entrada de la torre, mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra comenzó a sentir un molesto ardor en las palmas de las manos, algo que no había notado por las continuas batallas que había tenido, decidió detenerse y se sentó en uno de los escalones, a continuación saco el botiquín que Duran había preparado para las emergencias, de el saco unas vendas y un ungüento que servía para las quemaduras, unto un poco en cada palma y luego las junto para que la pasta se esparciera por toda la mano, luego se coloco las vendas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo se demora en salir de la Cámara?

– Siendo esta su segunda vez, pienso que no debería tomar mucho tiempo, respondió Yomi.

– Cuando me descongele en Krysta, pasaron fácilmente unas cinco horas hasta que llegue a la torre a buscarlo ¿Por qué esta vez será diferente? Yomi lo observo un momento y luego aterrizo donde estaba el.

– Eso es porque ahora no está herido. La respuesta de Yomi, le hizo recordar algo muy importante a Noah. (Es verdad, Ark estaba gravemente herido cuando lo encontré)

– Por lo tanto la transición de la cámara estelar no debería durar tanto, en la primera torre estaba inconsciente por lo que fue la torre la que lo trajo de vuelta y no el mismo. Continúo Yomi.

– Entonces después de activar la torre, ¿tiene que buscar la salida por su cuenta?

– ¡Exacto! Respondió. Noah finalmente asintió

– Entonces solo quedara esperarlo, espero que llegue pronto.

Había de todas formas algunos cabos sueltos, para empezar Ark tiene la lanza de diamante y su poderosa habilidad curativa ¿Qué fue lo que le paso que le impidió usar su lanza antes de entrar a la Cámara? Luego observo a Yomi, (Creo que Yomi me oculta algo… sobre lo que paso en la primera torre, dudo que me quiera decir más, es bueno esquivando los temas) Finalmente decidió esperar hasta encontrarse con Ark para poder preguntarle, acerca de lo que paso cuando estaba solo y también sobre aquel hombre, Tenbinza.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras que Noah y Yomi continuaban en la entrada de la torre cuando un sonido que provenía del interior se hizo cada vez más intenso. Alertados por el fenómeno, Noah y Yomi se alejaron unos cuantos metros de la torre, de pronto una intensa columna de luz se apodero de la torre, esta luz que tenía un color ámbar comenzó a adquirir distintos tonos cuando las almas que estaban dentro comenzaban a salir moviéndose hacia la cima de la torre y después bajando rápidamente en espiral, también el azul cristal hacia su aparición el cual viajaban en sentido opuesto pero siempre a la par como si fuera una verdadera danza. Noah no podía evitar su impresión al ver tan bello espectáculo, lamentaba sin embargo no poder estar con Ark para verlo.

Paso cerca de una hora cuando el sentido de Yomi se activo y percibió la llegada de Ark, le indico a Noah que iba aparecer en el pórtico de la torre. Noah llego al lugar indicado cuando noto la ruptura del aire que se comenzaba a abrirse, Noah sintió un ruido que provenía de la grieta era Ark que sonaba como si estuviera forcejeando con algo y de improviso el cuerpo de Ark salió disparado chocando su cabeza con la de él. Ambos cayeron al suelo sobando sus frentes.

– Aun no domino esto, decía Ark mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. Noah quien seguía en el suelo comenzó a reír.

– Bueno, ¿partimos? Sugería Yomi.

– Es verdad, aun nos queda por avanzar, decía Ark quien después de reojo miro a su compañero – Noah ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes las manos vendadas.

– ¡No te preocupes! Es solo como precaución, hace tiempo que no manipulaba una espada, dentro de poco me acostumbrare. Ark levanto el cejo, le extraño mucho. Sabía que Noah llevaba tiempo si usar una espada, pero el que más entrenaba en el pasado era él y sus manos jamás sufrieron heridas, tal vez el arma sea difícil de manejar… Se conformo con esa respuesta y no siguió insistiendo, a continuación, convoco la caja de pandora y de ella saco el Atlas Mágico.

– Bien, el mapa ha generado gran parte del terreno explorado, la pregunta ahora es ¿Hacia Donde nos dirigimos?

– Es verdad, es Sabio nos dijo que solamente llego hasta acá, el resto tendremos que descubrirlo.

Luego tanto Ark como Noah recordaron otro problema, que el camino por el cual llegaron se encuentra bloqueado por un rio de lava.

– ¿Que vamos hacer Noah? el camino…. Decía Ark cabizbajo.

– Es verdad, tendremos que buscar otra alternativa, decía Noah, después se acerco donde su compañero, esta vez fue él quien le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Vamos Ark, en este tipo de situaciones tu eres el ultimo en darte por vencido, ten confianza, estoy seguro que encontraremos otra forma. El comentario de Noah le dio ánimos para volver a ser el mismo.

Mas motivado, lo primero que hizo fue señalar hacia un cerro que estaba hacia el norte.

– Pienso que podremos tener una mejor panorámica de la zona, además las torres son grandes, puede que podamos divisar la próxima torre desde las alturas.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron la marcha, llegaron a los pies del cerro y comenzaron a escalar. El cerro que no era muy alto pero tenía en su superficie variados tipos de cristales incrustados que al reflejarse con la luz del núcleo central generaba un bonito juego de colores, estas protuberancias les eran útiles a los viajeros ya que a medida que el camino iba empinándose usaban estos cristales para apoyarse y así llegar a la cima.

Con la altura a su favor lograron divisar lo que se encontraba más lejos, no lograron ver alguna torre en el perímetro, por lo que comenzaron a buscar una ruta para salir de donde estaban. Enfocaron su vista hacia el sur, luego, en las dos montañas que atravesaron las cuales el magma bloqueaba el camino de retorno, siguieron la cadena de montañas y notaron que la segunda torre estaba rodeado ella, eso solo significaba una cosa, como había una entrada entre los cerros, debería haber una salida. A continuación comenzaron a seguir la ruta del rio de lava que se había formado y notaron hacia el noroeste había un tramo que estaba en elevación impidiendo el transcurso de la lava. Mas allá no se alcanzaba a divisar, una extraña niebla gris dejaba aquel terreno como inhóspito.

– Creo que no nos queda de otra que llegar hasta ese lugar, decía Ark.

El grupo comenzó a descender y luego iniciaron la marcha hacia el noroeste. Durante el recorrido no hablaron mucho, estaban cansados y ya comenzaban a tener hambre pero a medida que se acercaban el calor producido por los ríos de magma y el terreno irregular no les permitía hacer pausas. Ya habían cruzado el rio y a medida que seguían avanzando comenzaban a notar que las temperaturas descendían pero el viento traía consigo cenizas volcánica la cual dificultaba la exploración.

– Esta debe ser la niebla que vimos desde aquel cerro, reclamaba Yomi.

– Es verdad, tal vez lo mejor sea buscar algún refugio, al menos hasta que se pueda ver mejor. Decía Noah quien apenas podía divisar a Ark.

– Tienes razón lo mejor será que… ¡arhg! Exclamaba al chocar con una pared de piedra.

– ¡Ark! ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntaron Yomi y Noah.

– Si, me encuentro bien, solo que no había visto esta muralla, luego todos se fijaron que lo que había ahí no era una muralla si no un pórtico.

– ¿Sera esta la tercera torre? Decía Noah con la diestra sosteniendo la funda de su espada. En ese momento el viento ceso y la ceniza comenzó a caer lentamente. Cuando se despejo el grupo pudo confirmar que no era una torre.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? Se preguntaba Ark

– Definitivamente no es una torre, más bien… parece una cuidad. Decía Noah.

– Es como dice Noah, decía Yomi mientras descendía. – volé para poder ver de qué se trataba, es una ciudad, corroboro, más bien los restos de una cuidad.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Esta todo en ruinas, lo que se ve más adelante son casas pero están en muy mal estado, decía Yomi.

El grupo comenzó a explorar la zona, de pronto Noah señalo un grabado en piedra que se encontraba cerca de un viejo pozo.

– ¿A…Alhaia? Trataba de pronunciar Ark.

– Creo que esa letra es una "j" por lo que se lee "Alhaja" corregía Noah.

– ¿será el nombre de este pueblo? Preguntaba Yomi.

– ¿Eso significa… que este lugar era un pueblo? ¡Noah! tal vez de aquí es donde provenimos, ¿No lo crees?

– Puede ser, será mejor que investiguemos. El grupo asintió y comenzaron a explorar.

Ark se encontraba fascinado con las ruinas tal vez podría conocer algo más de su pasado. Noah por su parte no mostraba tanto interés, hace tiempo que para el Krysta era su pueblo natal. Paso alrededor de una hora pero no había signos de gente, luego volvieron al lugar donde encontraron el letrero. La luminosidad del núcleo central se estaba agotando y dando el aviso que la noche se asomaba.

– No hay mucho para ver, decía Ark algo resignado. Noah noto el desconforme de su amigo.

– Bueno, solo hemos explorado parte de estas ruinas. Ark, ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algún refugio aquí? ya está oscureciendo y nos vendría bien comer y descansar antes de llegar a la tercera torre.

– ¡Buena Idea! Tal vez encontremos algo en estas viejas casas. Pusieron su plan en marcha, Noah trato de buscar un refugio que fuese amplio para preparar el campamento, busco por un buen rato hasta que encontró una vieja casa que por el diseño que tenia, aunque estaba en ruinas parecía una herrería. En ese momento Noah no se percato solo se alegro de encontrar una casona con el techo completo, puesto que las otras casas no tenían su techo en su lugar.

Ark mientras tanto estaba recolectando leña para la fogata, utilizando las vigas de los edificios caídos, luego con la lanza comenzaba a hacerles un uniforme corte acumulando varias piezas, seguía sin embargo muy atento a su alrededor, en caso de encontrar evidencia de su pasado estaría alerta.

– Te noto entusiasmado Ark, decía Yomi. Mientras el joven seguía en su faena, luego levanto la vista hacia el pozo, donde estaba el letrero.

– No puedo negar que estoy contento, la verdad es que siempre he querido saber sobre mi pasado.

– Bueno, creo que encontraremos más cosas cuando haya luz, ahora lo veo difícil. Además tengo hambre, ya es hora de comer ¿No crees?

Ambos comenzaron a reír y luego se encontraron con Noah informándoles que encontró un lugar para pasar la noche.

Ya los tres ubicados comenzaron a armar el campamento, Ark convoco su caja de pandora y saco la enorme bolsa que Noah le pasó a Ark antes de salir de Krysta. En ella el joven comenzó a separar cada ítem. Había un rollo de cuero, al desenrollarlo había un set de variadas herramientas, eran los oficios de Noah con el cual confeccionaba las armas para los entrenamientos, también creaba herramientas nuevas, ya sea invenciones propias o mejoras en las antiguas. Era muy buen artesano, el escritorio de Ark en su habitación era creación de Noah. En el estuche, Noah saco un cuchillo de mano y un pedernal, junto los leños recolectados por Ark e izo la fogata, con ella la casa quedo parcialmente iluminada, lo suficiente para comenzar a preparar la comida. Aparte de alimentos también habían dos sacos de dormir el cual Ark los ubico cerca de la hoguera. Ya estaba casi todo listo, solo faltaba la comida y ese era trabajo de Ark.

– No me explico cómo eres tan buen cocinero, tú jamás pudiste preparar pan conmigo en el molino. Decía Noah algo envidioso de la habilidad de su amigo.

– Bueno, he vivido en la casa de viejo por mucho tiempo y Nana siempre me hacia cocinar, era muy aburrido al principio ya que solo me hacia pelar patatas o lavar los platos, decía riendo, pero, continuo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo me pedía hacer otras cosas. Por eso cuando Salí hacia la primera torre no me preocupo el tema de comer, sabía que podría arreglármelas.

– Sin duda, pero en todo esto que hemos recorrimos no he visto ni un árbol o algún animal para cazar, pienso que tenemos que racionar estos alimentos.

– Tienes razón Noah, no sabes cuánto me alegro que estés acompañándome.

Ya habían terminado de comer pero no tenían sueño, Yomi ya más cansado se acerco a Ark.

– Estoy cansado asique dormiré, Ark convoca la caja. El joven obedeció.

– ¿Volar te cansa mucho Yomi? Preguntaba Ark con una mueca burlona.

– No molestes, hasta grandes criaturas como nosotros tenemos que descansar de vez en cuando, ¡me despiertan en la mañana!

Yomi entro en la caja, Ark y Noah quedaron sentados al abrigo del fuego, luego de un rato Noah rompió el silencio estirando sus brazos y pegando un pequeño bostezo.

– No habíamos tenido un campamento en años, decía sonriente. Ark lo miro y compartió su alegría.

– Es verdad, las circunstancias son destinas a cuando éramos niños, pero lo pase muy bien ahora. Noah asintió con la cabeza, luego le comento del fenómeno que él y Yomi contemplaron en la segunda torre, de cómo se genero una verdadera danza de luces. Ark escuchaba atentamente y muy sorprendido, el no tenía idea que tal cosa ocurría mientras él estaba en la cámara.

– ¡Vaya! Me hubiese gustado haber visto eso. Decía, luego Noah coloco más leños al fuego y a continuación comento;

– Lo que me recuerda, ¿Ark qué es lo que ves cuando entras en la Cámara Estelar?

Ark lo observo un momento, luego tomo una pequeña vara y con ella se puso a jugar con las brazas de la fogata, unas tenues chispas se elevaban en el aire, Ark dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a contarle las experiencias en ambas cámaras, acerca del lago más grande que ha visto jamás, de cómo la tierra emergía de estas aguas, de cómo al mirar hacia arriba, no había un reflejo de uno mismo si no que era un cielo tan azul como el mar que estaba bajo sus pies. Ark trataba de explicarlo lo mejor posible, aunque su narración era difícil de creer, más bien era difícil pensar que alguna vez existió un mundo sin techo.

– Sin duda es una experiencia única, ¿Me pregunto cómo será aquel lugar? Se preguntaba Noah.

– No lo sé, yo solo lo he visto como espectador, pero sin duda es un misterioso lugar.

– Ya lo creo.

Luego un silencio se presento, ya estaban más cansados y se acostaron pero a Noah aun le quedaba una pregunta por hacerle, acerca de Tenbinza lo encontró herido en la primera torre, pero finalmente la dejo para después ya que no sería la última noche que tendrían que acampar.

El Azul Cristal comenzó a descender lentamente del núcleo central convirtiendo a la noche en día. Noah abrió los ojos sintiendo un rico aroma, era Ark que estaba entusiasta preparando el desayuno.

– ¿Ya has despertado Noah?

– ¡Sí! Difícil quedarse dormido con tan tentador aroma, decía sonriente. Luego de eso Ark despertó también a Yomi para que los acompañaran.

Habían terminado de desayunar y Ark sugirió que antes de salir de estas ruinas exploraran un poco más puesto que ayer con la oscuridad no pudieron ver todo lo que había en ella. Comenzaron explorando en la bodega donde pasaron la noche, Noah tenía sus teorías las cuales al poco rato fueron contestadas.

– Este lugar era una herrería antiguamente, decía, – hay unas viejas herramientas y aquí antes había una chimenea para trabajar con el metal. Noah tenía razón, mientras miraba en los alrededores de la bodega Ark encontró un baúl con muchas armas, arcos, espadas, escudos y lanzas, lamentablemente en el estado que se encontraban no eran posible usarlas. Al paso de unos minutos comenzaron a guardar las cosas en la caja y apagaron la fogata.

Al salir de ese lugar comenzaron la marcha mirando que mas podían encontrar, sin mucho éxito llegaron a la salida de las ruinas, ahí vieron una estatua muy deteriorada.

– ¿Qué podrá ser? Pregunto Ark.

– Parece la silueta de una persona, decía Noah. la estatua tenia la forma de una persona, con su diestra se apoyaba con una lanza y la derecha apuntaba hacia adelante, pero ese brazo estaba cortado así como la cara de la estatua, no se podía distinguir el rostro.

– Hay algo en la base, decía Yomi.

– Es una placa, tiene algo escrito, puede que sea el nombre de la persona que representa la estatua. Argumento Noah. Ark le quito el polvo de ceniza volcánica como el oxido adurido a la placa y leyó en voz alta;

– ¿Dark Lanzer? ¿Lo habré pronunciado bien? Decía Ark.

– Si, eso es lo que dice ¿Qué significara?

En ese momento la Caja de Pandora entro en resonancia, generando un destello color azul profundo.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre?! Decía Ark alarmado. De pronto el brillo se concentro en un punto y proyecto un haz de luz hacia la estatua. Ark y Noah sacaron sus armas y quedaron alerta a lo que podría pasar. Una voz susurro levemente en sus oídos.

– Auxilio. Una mano casi etérea salió de la estatua como queriéndose aferra a algo. Noah sintió algo al escuchar la voz, era una voz de mujer y era una voz que había escuchando antes. Instintivamente extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

– Cuidado Noah puede ser peligroso, advertía Ark.

Noah tomo la mano etérea pero la sentía firme aunque muy fría, empleo un poco más de fuerza y finalmente la saco de la estatua.

Una silueta con un cabello muy largo y un vestido gris en contraste con una piel muy blanca apareció ante ellos.

– ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Noah. El ente espectral los observo y lentamente comenzó a pronunciar algunas palabras.

– Aluna, ese es mi nombre.

– ¿Por qué estabas en este lugar? Interrogo Ark.

– Yo... Estaba… Buscando… Algo… No, No logro recordar que es. Decía entre pausas.

– Eres un espíritu ¿no es verdad? Decía Yomi. Ark y Noah quedaron sorprendidos.

– ¿Te refieres que es un alma como las que encontramos en las torres?, pregunto Ark

– Así es, corroboro, fíjate en sus pies, no tocan el suelo y su apariencia es casi etérea. Noah levanto el cejo.

– Pero si fuese etérea yo no hubiese sido capaz de sacarla de la estatua. Decía el joven. Yomi lo observo y luego voló hacia donde se encontraba Aluna.

– Eso solo puede ser a que es un espíritu errante. Ahora fue Ark quien levanto el cejo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Yomi?

– Un espíritu errante es alguien que no tiene un contenedor al cual volver, por contenedor me refiero a este caso su cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? Se preguntaban mientras la observaban.

Era un espíritu pero su apariencia era la de una joven, de la edad de Ark o Noah, tenía un hermoso rostro pero tenía la mirada distante y apagada, solo permanecía ahí y no respondía a menos que le hablaran.

– Y ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a su cuerpo? Preguntaron.

– No lo sé, pero no creo que sea de aquí, además no es una habitante de Krysta ¿verdad? Ambos negaron con la cabeza, Yomi continuo. – Toma al menos dos o tres años adquirir la forma que tiene ella ahora, además estaba dentro de esta estatua, es posible que su alma estuviera aquí hace mucho tiempo. Noah se puso serio y pensativo, Ark noto su gesto.

– Este, Aluna ¿verdad? El espíritu asintió. – ¿Puedes esperar aquí unos minutos? Noah, necesito hablarte.

Los dos se alejaron unos cuantos metros para conversar.

– ¿En que estas pensando Noah? pregunto muy serio.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Decía haciéndose el desentendido. Al ver la reacción de su amigo Ark simplemente respondió;

– Su voz es igual a la de Rina, es por eso que estas así ¿No es verdad? Noah aparto la mirada. Luego Ark se volvió hacia donde estaba ella.

– Todo esto es muy misterioso, primero las ruinas y ahora ella. Decía, posteriormente Noah toco su hombro.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo Ark, hay muchos misterios, luego también miro a Aluna. – No negare que estoy muy sorprendido, la voz de ella es igual a la de Rina así como alguna de sus facciones… pero sé que no es Rina, tranquilo Ark estoy bien. Su amigo se alegro

– Bien, primero preguntémosle que es eso que tanto busca, tal vez podamos ayudarla. Noah asintió.

Volvieron con Aluna y Ark trato de preguntarle acerca de lo que había perdido y si recordaba más cosas, pero el espíritu solo sabía que había perdido algo pero no recordaba nada más. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el espíritu comenzó a ser más fluida en las palabras y también comenzó hacer preguntas a sus liberadores.

– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres viajeros?

– Mi nombre es Ark y el es mi amigo Noah y este globo que vez aquí es nuestro amigo Yomi.

– ¡Mas respeto chico, no olvides que soy una entidad única y tienes que hablarme con respeto, decía Yomi mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza, Ark inmerso en el juego se puso a pelear también con el persiguiéndolo en círculos alrededor de ella. La joven sorprendida al principio luego soltó una carcajada.

– Son bastante peculiares ¿verdad? y ¿Por qué están en un lugar como este? Aunque la pregunta era de esperarse igual cambio un poco la cara de los jóvenes, aunque Aluna no sabía el porqué presentía que era algo importante. Ark comenzó a narrar la historia de el por qué de su viaje, le hablo de Krysta, la Caja de Pandora y de que como todo el pueblo quedo congelado y que a causa de este fenómeno Ark tuvo que emprender el camino hacia las torres. Al momento de mencionar esa palabra Aluna de inmediato tuvo una reacción, tanto Ark como Noah lo notaron.

– ¿Ustedes van hacia las torres?

– Aluna ¿Conoces las torres? Pregunto Ark. El espíritu asintió con la cabeza.

– No sé porque pero creo que he visto esas torres que me dices y creo recordar donde se encuentra cada una de ellas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación.

– Probablemente Aluna estuvo vagando todo este tiempo, seguramente vio mas de alguna vez las torres y de alguna forma quedo atrapada en la estatua. Decia Yomi.

– Puede ser, ¿Aluna? ¿Conoces el camino por donde vinimos?, hacia el sur también hay una torre, ¿la recuerdas? Preguntaba Noah.

– Yo solo he visto tres torres. Respondía

– Debe ser como Yomi dice, Ark, veamos el Atlas. Ark lo convocó y todos se reunieron alrededor del mapa mágico.

– Bien, Cuando salimos de la segunda torre tomamos un curso hacia el noroeste, de ahí creería que avanzamos en esa dirección, después continuamos hacia el norte, eso nos tomo como una ¿media hora? Decía Noah mientras miraba a Ark para corroborar, este hizo un poco de memoria y finalmente asintió. – Entonces, continuo, llegamos a las Ruinas, luego miro a Aluna – esto es lo que tenemos, le mostro el mapa, ¿crees que podrías trazarnos una ruta? Pregunto. El espíritu observo a Noah unos segundos, eso provoco un nerviosismo en el joven, cuando la veía o escuchaba solo pensaba en Rina por lo que sonrojado aparto la mirada, luego la joven fantasma miro el mapa.

– Recuerdo que la torre se encuentra más hacia arriba, la joven no conocía las direcciones pero con el índice toco el mapa y dibujo una línea invisible hacia el norte y después su dedo se movió un poco a la derecha. – después hay una cadena de montañas pero en el centro hay un paso, justo ahí está la torre.

– ¡Perfecto! Exclamo Ark, entonces está decidido, debemos partir. Pero quedaba algo pendiente, Aluna. Ark la observo y después vio a Noah que su mirada enfocaba la nueva ruta a seguir.

– Aluna, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Dijo el joven finalmente. Noah y Yomi se sorprendieron con el comentario, era cierto que no sabían qué hacer con el espíritu pero la decisión de Ark los tomo por sorpresa.

– Ark, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que nos acompañe? Pregunto Yomi.

– Lo estoy, Aluna conoce el camino a la tercera torre y si seguimos avanzando puede que recuerde donde quedan las otras dos restantes, además su alma sigue vagando, después miro su Caja de Pandora, la caja reacciono con ella, quien sabe, tal vez liberando otra torre encuentre su cuerpo o recupere la memoria. Yomi lo quedo mirando con una cara de sorpresa.

– Vaya Ark pensé que solo eras un bárbaro que servía para pelear, pero de repente tienes buenas ideas.

– ¡Que te has creído Yomi! Dijo el joven dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Noah seguía pensativo, y pensaba que tal vez esta ente que se hacía llamar Aluna tenía una conexión con Rina, no tenía pruebas pero parte de el tenia la esperanza de que hubiera una lazo entre este espíritu y su fallecida novia. (Puede que no sea ella, pero si su voz y apariencia se parecen tanto a Rina, puede que el alma de ella haya hecho contacto con Aluna) Finalmente Noah acepto a la nueva integrante.

– Si Ark está de acuerdo, yo no tengo objeciones.

Aluna se encontraba algo aturdida con la oferta de Ark, ella pensaba que estaría vagando por mucho tiempo mas, pensó también que sería buena idea seguirlos, podría ser la única forma de recuperar su memoria perdida, finalmente la joven con una sonrisa acepto la propuesta. Hasta este punto el fantasma no había mostrado ni un gesto a excepción de una mirada fría y distante, la sonrisa tomo a los viajeros por sorpresa, Ark cada vez la encontraba igual a Rina, y vio como Noah la observaba inmerso.

– Entonces, ¿Partimos? Sugería Yomi.

El nuevo grupo partió hacia la salida de las ruinas pasaron la estatua del guerrero.

– ¿Por qué habrá sido que la caja reacciono con esta estatua? Se preguntaba Ark mientras la contemplaba. Aluna apareció a su lado.

– Ni yo misma lo sé, lamento no poder ayudarte, espero recordarlo pronto. Ark sonrió

– Contamos contigo Aluna.

En la quinta torre Tenbinza se encontraba en la entrada que daba a la cámara estelar, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando se encontró con una enorme criatura envuelta por las sombras.

– Ochidza, Sazari, la he encontrado, está en las Ruinas de Alhaja, atrápenla. Decía de manera telepática a sus dos subordinados.

– Entendido maestro, replicaba Ochidza.

El grupo estaba por salir de las ruinas cuando de pronto el aire se volvió tenso, siguieron caminando sin embargo cuando de pronto Aluna se estremeció.

– ¡Cuidado!

Dos poderosas oscilaciones atacaron a Ark y Noah pero gracias a la advertencia de Aluna lograron evitar el ataque.

– ¡Bah! El fantasma los ayudo… decía una voz. Ark y Noah trataron de ver de dónde provenía pero no lograban divisar a su agresor.

– Puede ser pero de todas maneras tienen buenos reflejos, de todas formas ya han liberado dos torres. Decía otra voz.

– Es verdad, el maestro dijo que no debíamos subestimarlos. Respondió.

Ark y Noah sacaron sus armas en posición de alerta.

– ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! Decía Ark Irritado. De pronto dos sombras aparecieron delante de ellos.

– Soy Ochidza y el es Sazari. Ark apretó los dientes.

– ¡Los lacayos de Tenbinza! Decía molesto.

– Tranquilo, lo de antes fue solo un saludo, decía Ochidza – En realidad venimos por ella. Decía señalando a Aluna. Si quieren enfrentarnos los estaremos esperando en las torres.

– No tengo por qué ir a las torres, ¡pienso vencerlos ahora mismo! Ark pego la arremetida contra Ochidza, Noah trato de detenerlo pero fue inútil. Comenzó el ataque con el corte cuchilla, su adversario espero hasta que se acercara a una distancia más corta cuando se escucho el estruendo de dos armas chocando. Noah no pudo ver el ataque fue muy rápido, lo que si vio fue a Ark caer a sus pies, después miro a Ochidza quien tenía dos lanzas, una en cada mano.

– Se que estas con prisa niño, pero si tu arma es una lanza no podrás vencerme, porque yo las domino. Decía con una mueca confiada. Ark se incorporo rápidamente y se preparaba para atacarlo nuevamente. Noah noto que Sazari continuaba en su misma posición, tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba mirando a Aluna.

Ark ataco nuevamente pegando una punzada con su lanza pero Ochidza esquivo ágilmente el ataque apareciendo detrás del. El guerrero levanto sus dos lanzas e iba a asestar un corte paralelo a la espalda de Ark pero no pudo mover sus brazos puesto que estaban prisioneras en la corriente de aire generada por la espada de vórtices. El efecto duro muy poco pero fue lo suficiente para que Noah atacara, Ochidza aun de espadas detuvo el ataque de la espada formando una X con sus lanzas. Ark y Noah hicieron distancia también lo hizo Ochidza.

– ¡Me las pagaran! Iba a comenzar el ataque pero Sasari lo detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro.

– Es suficiente Ochidza, la misión es llevarnos al espectro.

– ¿Qué quieren con Aluna? Pregunto Noah. Sazari lo miro por unos momentos.

– ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto, nuestro maestro dijo que solamente Ark estaba liberando las torres.

– Mi nombre es Noah.

– Nuestro maestro necesita al espectro, desconozco sus motivos, pero creo que tiene relación con lo que hay en la quinta torre.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Ark.

– No tengo por qué dar explicación alguna, Ark si quieres avanzar hacia la próxima torre será mejor que no te interpongas, decía Sazari. Pero Ark no escucho la advertencia de su rival, en ves corrió donde estaba el y pego un gran salto y lo ataco. En ese momento la lanza de diamante izo impacto con otra arma, esta vez se trataba de una enorme espada que Sazari podía tomar con una sola mano. El impacto mando a volar lejos a su adversario.

– ¡Es increíble! No puedo acercarme a ellos, (Cuando vi a Tenbinza por primera vez no daba la impresión de ser alguien fuerte, pero si sus dos alumnos tienen ese poder no se qué tan poderoso sea el) pensaba Ark bastante frustrado.

– Ha sido suficiente platica, entregen al espectro.

Ark volvió a incorporarse y se puso en guardia, también lo hizo Noah.

– Nuestra respuesta es ¡No! Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– Ya veo, dijo Sazari, – Entonces por la fuerza tendrá que ser, ¡Ochidza! Su compañero asintió. Se colocaron en posición de combate y asestaron un poderoso ataque combinado, Ark y Noah trataron de detenerlo pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano, ambos cayeron gravemente heridos.

Aluna y Yomi quedaron atónitos ante la rápida derrota de sus amigos. La situación se complicaba, pero Ark gracias a la lanza pudo incorporarse, sin embargo las heridas fueron severas y la lanza no podía sanar sus heridas tan rápido.

– No dejare que te lleves a Aluna, decía jadeando. Noah aunque estaba en el piso también murmuraba el nombre de la joven espíritu. Al contemplar esto la angustia de Aluna se convirtió en un llanto que emano una poderosa luz en su cuerpo.

Sazari contemplo en fenómeno y molesto coloco su enorme espada en su espalda.

– Parece que el espectro esta recordando su poder, dijo.

La luz que emanaba de Aluna se convirtió en una esfera color dorado, envolvieron a Ark, Noah, Yomi y la misma Aluna y de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

– ¿Qué hacemos Sazari? Se escaparon.

– No creo que estén lejos, de todas formas la espectro sabe donde están las torres, además les dije que la respuesta la encontraran en la quinta torre, así que ellos vendrán a nosotros. Ark por la misión que debe cumplir y el espectro que cada vez que recuerde algo querrá más que nunca ir a la quinta torre.

– Bueno, aun así no pasaran de la tercera torre y esa yo la resguardo. Decía Ochidza. Sazari lo observo.

– No te confíes tanto, mira tú lanza, ese chico, Noah te la agrieto. Ochidza examino su lanza y efectivamente estaba agrietada. Una mueca burlona apareció en su casa.

– Parece que encontraste un rival Ochidza. Bueno, volvamos debemos informar al maestro.

Al abrir los ojos y se levanto, la prisa izo que se mareara un poco, después miro a su amigo quien seguía en el suelo.

– ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto mientras atendía a Noah.

– Estamos en la entrada de las ruinas, Aluna nos trajo a este lugar. Decía Yomi

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

– Son espíritus, para ellos es fácil transportarse, lo increíble es que nos haya transportado a todos.

– Después nos preocuparemos de eso, ahora hay que atender a Noah. Pero eso también estaba complicado, su herida era profunda y fue hecha por la lanza de Ochidza. Ark estaba nervioso no sabía cómo tratar a su amigo, pero de pronto vio su propio cuerpo, el corte en diagonal que le hizo Sazari en el pecho ya había desaparecido y todo gracias a la lanza de diamante.

– ¡eso es! Voy a utilizar la lanza. Comenzó de inmediato, coloco su lanza a la mano de Noah pero esta tuvo una reacción contraria, la lanza de Ark salió volando de la mano del joven. Ark confundido volvió a intentarlo pero era inútil. Luego Aluna lo detuvo.

– Ark, el arma no hace resonancia con el alma de Noah, lo que quieras que estás haciendo no funcionara. Ark estaba aun más angustiado.

– ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Esta arma siempre sana mis heridas, ¿Por qué con Noah no da resultado? Aluna acerco sus manos a Ark.

–Tranquilo, aun no todo está perdido. Por alguna razón el alma de la lanza no vincula con el alma de Noah. Era verdad el arma tenía un alma también, cuando Ark abrió la caja de pandora la lanza estaba prisionera en ella. – entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer? Pregunto.

– Yo entrare en la lanza y serviré de catalizador, de esta forma no entrara en conflicto. Ark no entendió ni la mitad de la conversación pero hizo caso a las palabras de Aluna y esta entro en la lanza. Al poco tiempo después este coloco una vez más el arma en la mano de Noah y como había dicho la joven, el efecto curativo de la lanza entro en acción.

La noche volvió a invadir Alhaja y el grupo se encontraba en el centro de las ruinas, el silencio y una fogata estaban presentes.

– No hay mucho que discutir, decía Ark – pondremos un nuevo plan en marcha.

– Ark tiene razón, nuestros enemigos son muy fuertes, decía Noah.

– Y ¿Cuál es el plan? Preguntaba Yomi.

– Para que funcione necesitamos dos cosas, primero es que Aluna nos acompañe, hay un secreto oculto en la quinta torre y solo ella puede ser la llave. Argumento Ark. Aluna asintió.

– Cuenten conmigo, yo también quiero saber sobre mi pasado.

– Y ¿La segunda? Decía Yomi.

– La segunda es quedarnos aquí una semana, decía Noah.

– Exacto, entrenaremos aquí una semana, cuando Noah se recupero me dijo que el lugar donde acampamos era un barracón de entrenamiento, buscando bien encontramos viejas armas y mecanismos que sirven para entrenar con espadas, además tengo en mente una nueva técnica y quiero perfeccionarla.

Se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron el entrenamiento, Ark se quedo una vez más contemplado la estatua y sentía una extraña energía que provenía de él, como si de alguna manera le apoyaría en este pesado entrenamiento.

Proximo Capitulo, La Tercera Torre.


	3. Capitulo 12 La Tercera Torre

Capitulo 12 La Tercera Torre

Ark y Noah cayeron rendidos de agotamiento a tal punto que no podían decir palabra alguna, Yomi se acerco a ellos con cara de preocupación, Aluna le siguió.

– Siete días consecutivos, no me extraña que estén exhaustos, decía Yomi. Ark solo le hacía señas ya que no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

El entrenamiento fue severo, solo se detenían para comer y dormir, lo cual les permitió mejorar habilidades y resistencias. Los jóvenes no fueron los únicos que hicieron progresos, Aluna también logro despertar algunas de sus habilidades latentes, cuando Ochidza y Sazari atacaron, su llanto logro despertar el poder para trasportarse de espacios permitiendo que pudieran escapar del peligro, también su espíritu podía entrar a través de los objetos, esto último fue vital para ayudar a Noah cuando estuvo gravemente herido. Al paso de estos siete días Aluna ya podía controlar trasportarse a voluntad pero solo por distancias cortas, también podía tomar objetos con las manos, aunque era un espíritu "inusual", Yomi no logro nunca entender el por qué de este fenómeno, los espíritus son seres etéreos por lo que no pueden tocar cosas físicas, pero ella si podía y no parecía costarle trabajo. La tarde se acercaba y Aluna se acerco y convido agua a los jóvenes, quienes lentamente la bebían mientras se recuperaban del cansancio.

Fuera de Krysta obtener agua no es sencillo, ya que solo habían ríos de fuego, habían algunos árboles que rodeaban las ruinas pero producto de las altas temperaturas se encontraban secos. En el pueblo el agua la proporciona un extraño mineral que es muy parecido al hielo solo que este nunca pierde su forma, es entonces que todas las mañanas cuando el núcleo central genera las primeras ondas de calor generan que este mineral comience a derretirse liberando de esta forma muchos litros de agua. Esa fue también la principal razón por la que el Sabio jamás quiso explorar fuera de Krysta, las posibilidades de encontrar este mineral en otro lugar eran lejanas. A pesar de que había agua, el número de habitantes aumentaba con los años por lo que Dante, el padre de Noah, decidió construir unas represas para distribuir de forma uniforme el agua y que no se desperdiciara, el también fue el responsable de construir el lago del pueblo, el que servía para que los niños jugaran en él cuando hacía más calor, su última obra fue construir un sistema de riego por goteo, que era de mucha utilidad para el cultivo.

– Ya casi no nos queda agua, decía Ark.

Antes de irse de la segunda torre, Ark y Noah llenaron sus cantimploras de agua que salía de las paredes de la torre y también sacaron un enorme jarrón de piedra de una de las salas para llevar de emergencia, aunque el jarrón era enorme la caja de pandora una vez más les ayudo con el tema del equipaje, pero la improvisada decisión de los jóvenes a entrenarse les obligo a usar casi toda el agua racionada para beber y cocinar. Por fortuna Yomi comía y bebía por gusto ya que no tiene la necesidad debido a la evolución de su cuerpo y Aluna era un espíritu quien obviamente no necesitaba.

– ¿nos quedaremos una noche más verdad?

– Si, tenemos que descansar mañana partiremos.

– Bien, no te había comentado, pero en el viejo pozo encontré ese mineral tan raro que produce agua, voy a usar unas viejas armaduras para hacer una placa que refleje el calor del núcleo central al pozo, si tenemos suerte para mañana obtendremos mucha agua.

– ¡Excelente noticia! Decía Ark, entonces yo comenzare a preparar algo para comer.

– De acuerdo, Aluna y yo buscaremos si encontramos más recipientes para guardar toda el agua que podamos. Ya avanzada la tarde el grupo se reunió en la hoguera y comenzaron a comer.

– Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá, decía Aluna mientras contemplaba el recipiente que sostenía Noah.

– ¿No recuerdas el sabor de una comida? Preguntaba Ark, Aluna movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

– Hay algunos espíritus que mantienen fuertes vínculos con su vida terrenal recordando eventos importantes en su vida, colores, incluso melodías. Decía Yomi – Es probable que no los recuerde por que lleva mucho tiempo como espíritu.

– Bueno… Este yo en realidad me refería a la comida preparada por el joven Ark. Decía algo tímida.

– Aluna, no tienes por qué ser tan formal, todos estos días nos dices "Joven Noah","Joven Ark" es algo embarazoso.

– Es que ustedes son los que me liberaron, no podría llamarlos de otra manera, se defendía el ente espiritual.

– Pasando a otro tema Ark, ¿has logrado completar la técnica que tenias en mente? Pregunto Aluna, evadiendo el tema. Ark y Noah se pusieron más serios.

– Nuestro entrenamiento básicamente se baso en resistencia, explicaba Noah. Si bien peleamos por un corto tiempo, la fuerza de esos dos guardianes era tremenda, pero ellos a pesar de las técnicas que emplearon no mostraron ni un indicio de cansancio, por lo que nosotros teníamos que ser más resistentes.

– También esta esa técnica con la que nos vencieron. Añadió Ark. Noah noto la expresión de su amigo.

– No te preocupes Ark, esta técnica tiene un defecto.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Esa técnica no funcionara si ellos pelean de forma independiente. Todo el mundo asintió, y el hecho hasta les causo risa, era lo más lógico de pensar, pero dada la última experiencia no se dieron cuenta. – de todas formas, continuo, la única forma es lograr separarlos.

– ¿Cómo lograrían eso? Pregunto Yomi.

– No hay que olvidar que solo nos hemos topado con ellos una vez, por lo que no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la respuesta es una sola. Ark y yo tendremos que obligarlos a pelear por separado.

– Es algo arriesgado.

– Tal vez lo sea Yomi, pero no tenemos opción. Decía Ark. Luego vio que Aluna y Yomi seguían preocupados por lo que añadió: – Tranquilos, no olviden que para eso estuvimos entrenando.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo ya se encontraba en pie y listos para partir. Noah se dirigió al pozo para ver si había tenido suerte con su experimento. Al llegar se alegro que el pozo rebalsara de agua, el mineral era pequeño pero genero suficiente agua, tal vez hasta para el resto del viaje.

Ark mientras tanto se encontraba en la estatua del guerrero de Alhaja, aun no podía explicar la extraña energía que él sentía de la estatua, por lo que antes de irse quería contemplarla una vez más.

Ya todos estaban reunidos y listos para partir, pero antes Ark y Noah decidieron colocar el letrero de "Alhaja" en la entrada de las ruinas, como forma de despedida del misterioso lugar.

Se estaban alejando del lugar, pero Ark quedo un una leve sensación vacía, jamás logro saber si este lugar fue su lugar de origen. Seguían caminando en silencio cuando Yomi lo rompió.

– Al final no supimos mucho de este lugar. Decía Yomi. Ark lo miro y se sorprendió, era como si le hubiese leído la mente.

– Puede ser, pero nos sirvió mucho permanecer aquí, tal vez cuando todo esto termine podremos mostrárselo a la gente del pueblo.

– No es una mala idea. Decía Noah.

Continuaron avanzando con rumbo hacia el noroeste, todo parecía tranquilo, a veces caminaban en silencio y otras le contaban a Aluna historias vividas en Krysta. ya habían avanzado un buen tramo hasta que llegaron a un terreno plano, aunque más adelante se veía una colina y detrás se podía ver la punta de la tercera torre.

– Ya estamos cerca, decia Ark.

Continuaron avanzando y comenzaron a rodear la colina y un rio de lava les obstaculizaba el paso por lo que tuvieron que subir a la colina con tal de evitar el rio de flamas. Luego Ark sintió en su espalda una burbuja de Azul Cristal que iba ascendiendo hasta la cima de la torre.

– ¡Llegamos! Decía Yomi.

Ark y Noah comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, el recuerdo de su última pelea con los guardianes y la sensación de derrota invadieron sus cuerpos.

– Que alegría ¿no es verdad? Decía Aluna. Ambos levantaron el cejo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Ark.

– ¿Ah? Lo siento, es solo… una vez logren liberar esta torre estarán más cerca de salvar a sus amigos ¿cierto? El comentario de Aluna los tomo por sorpresa, involuntariamente comenzaron a sonreír y olvidaron su reciente angustia.

– Tienes razón Aluna, cada vez estamos más cerca de salvarlos.

El grupo estaba en frente del pórtico de la torre y esperaban que el guardián de la puerta apareciera, pero al paso de unos minutos nada sucedía.

– ¿Qué estará pasando? La última vez la puerta parlante apareció. Decía Ark, luego como si fuera una casa comenzó a golpear como pidiendo que alguien saliera a abrirle, pero al momento de dar el primer golpe la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

– Creo que esta vez no habrá rodeos al entrar, decía Noah.

Dicho esto el grupo comenzó a avanzar lentamente y siempre atentos en caso de que algún enemigo apareciera. Al entrar al primer piso divisaron a lo lejos dos criaturas de flamas y también se escuchaba en el eco un mecanismo metálico que sonaba siempre casa cierto tiempo. Al igual que las otras torres el decorado era similar, los mismos candelabros, cuadros con extraños diseños y enormes ventanales. Luego notaron el piso.

– Esto es extraño, hay un pasillo muy estrecho, debemos tener cuidado de no caer.

– Tienes razón, decía Ark.

El pasillo era como un puente de piedra, y solo se veía un negro vacio alrededor, en cada uno de sus bloques de este curioso puente había un extraño grabado, un símbolo con forma de "-". Comenzaron la marcha cuando comenzaron a sentir extrañas vibraciones de estos bloques. El primero en advertir el peligro fue Noah, pegando un fuerte grito de alarma. El grupo comenzó a correr con el fin de llegar al piso firme que estaba más adelante, el puente de piedra comenzaba a desmoronarse rápidamente, Yomi quién podía volar llego a la plataforma sin ninguna dificultad, atrás de el Ark de un salto llego también, cuando aterrizo ante el apareció una criatura de llamas, ignorando a su adversario dio media vuelta para ver a Noah y Aluna, pero el puente estaba destruido y veía como Noah comenzaba a descender. Ark saco su lanza y la ensarto en el piso, con ello logro inclinarse hacia donde estaba Noah, estiro su brazo lo mas que pudo, Noah a su vez intento hacer lo mismo, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, Ark fue atacado por las llamas haciendo que perdiera también el equilibrio, con la izquierda logro aferrarse del borde de la plataforma, al mirar hacia Noah, noto como lentamente iba desapareciendo, grito el nombre de su amigo pero fue inútil.

Aluna quien también podía levitar, fue en rescate de Noah, el joven continuaba cayendo y estaba sin recursos, saco su espada de vórtices con el fin de incrustarla en algún lugar solido y así tratar de frenar su caída, pero todo estaba muy obscuro y no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Estaba por caer al piso, el joven cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando un destello producido por Aluna hizo que los abriera. La joven espíritu envolvió con su luz a Noah y visualizo la caída y con su poder tele transportó al joven al fondo del piso de la torre sin ningún mayo inconveniente.

Ark había vencido a la criatura de llamas y el alma queda liberada para ir a la cima de la torre, corrió a la orilla de la plataforma y grito nuevamente el nombre de Noah.

– ¡Estamos Bien! Exclamo Noah

Un suspiro de alivio expulso Ark al saber que su amigo estaba bien.

– ¡Espera, en seguida bajamos! Grito.

– ¡No te preocupes Ark, nosotros trataremos de subir, mientras tu avanza.

– ¿! Seguro que estarán bien!? Pregunto.

– ¡Tranquilo, no hay peligro donde estamos! Respondió Noah.

– Tiene razón Ark, estamos recién en el primer piso, esto acaba de comenzar, será mejor que nos adelantemos. Ark estaba indeciso pero finalmente acepto.

– De acuerdo, nos adelantaremos Noah, ¡Ten cuidado! Dijo finalmente.

– ¡Tu también Ark!

Ark siguió avanzando y ante el aparecieron dos nuevos caminos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, dos nuevos puentes de piedra con el mismo grabado, decidió tomar el camino de la derecha, visualizo la siguiente plataforma, retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó a correr rápidamente. Al igual como entraron, estos bloques de piedra comenzaron a caer, Ark llego finalmente a la plataforma solida de un salto, chocando su cuerpo con la pared.

– ¡Lo conseguiste Ark! Decia Yomi.

– Si, pero estoy preocupado, espero que los bloques de piedra no caigan sobre Noah.

– Es verdad, decía Yomi mirando preocupado hacia el vacio.

Minutos antes de que Ark hiciera la pirueta, Noah y Aluna se encontraban en el subsuelo de la torre, el cual unas pocas antorchas iluminaban el perímetro.

– ¿Hiciste bien al mentir? Pregunto Aluna.

– No te preocupes, la prioridad es que Ark llegue a la cámara estelar, además me he enfrentado a estos adversarios antes, solo que nunca había peleado con siete a la vez.

Noah se encontraba rodeado por siete guardianes de la espada de piedra. Ya habían notado su presencia y comenzaron a acercarse al joven. Noah se puso en guardia cuando sintió un fuerte sonido, provenía del primer piso de la torre, cuando el primer guardia se acerco a Noah oscilo su espada con la intención de atacarlo, pero en ese momento los enormes bloques de piedra caían e impactaron de lleno con el primer guardia. Noah sorprendido hizo distancia y una sonrisa salió de su rostro.

– Gracias por tu ayuda Ark.

Recordando las experiencias pasadas, comenzó con el ataque, corrió en círculos alrededor de los seis guardias restantes a su vez con la espada de vórtices comenzó a generar unas poderosas corrientes de aire, que desorientaba a sus adversarios. Aprovecho para atacar al primero de ellos, como ya sabía sus puntos débiles fue fácil derrotarlos. Al cabo de un rato se sentó para descansar un poco, sabia como derrotar a los guardias, pero estos eran muy resistentes. De todas maneras el entrenamiento dio sus frutos. Examino su cuerpo encontrando heridas menores, sus manos ardían un poco.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Noah? pregunto el espíritu.

– Al fin dejas las cortesías Aluna, me alegra. La joven aparto la mirada. En ese momento un vacio se sintió en el ambiente, las antorchas se apagaron repentinamente, Noah se puso de pie y quedo en alerta, enfoco la mirada hacia donde provenía esta distorsión, en ese momento una silueta con un poderoso destello azul apareció ante ellos. Noah lo contemplo como hipnotizado, la silueta era como Aluna y ella misma lo identifico como un espectro, trato de advertirle que no lo mirara directamente, pero Noah ya estaba bajo el hechizo del espíritu, comenzó lentamente a bajar su espada y sus parpados comenzaban a pesar, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sentía como este espíritu lo iba absorbiendo poco a poco, Aluna quien podía tomar formas físicas trato de sujetar su brazo, pero al final era un espíritu, no tenía la fuerza para sacarlo. Noah se quedo dormido producto del conjuro y se estaba acercando hacia el espíritu maligno, en ese momento Aluna diviso a través de la ente fantasmal. Lo que se veía era la salida de la torre.

– ¡Noah! si te sigue absorbiendo te enviara a la salida y no podremos volver puesto que ya no hay superficies en el primer piso.

Pero el joven no respondía, sin recursos decidió abrazar a Noah y tratar de utilizar su poder para tele transportarse a otro lugar.

Ark había cruzado los puentes de piedra pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Un estrecho pasillo en el cual unas lanzas salían de las paredes, lo cual impedía el avance. Ese era el sonido metálico que escucharon al entrar a la torre, las estacas aparecían cada cierto tiempo, le tomo varios minutos a Ark encontrar un patrón para atravesarlas, también habían dos criaturas esféricas de color rojo, como las que enfrento cuando peleo en la primera torre. Ark comenzó a correr, ágilmente logro esquivar la mayoría de las puntas metálicas llegando al otro lado del pasillo. Con algunas heridas superficiales convoco a su arma y fácilmente venció a las dos criaturas. Luego espero a que la lanza curara sus heridas.

– Si que se han notado los resultados del entrenamiento Ark. Mencionaba Yomi.

– Es verdad, respondía. – igual me tranquiliza.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Hablo de Noah, ambos entrenamos por lo que se que él no tendrá problemas con el enemigo.

Llegaron de esta forma al segundo nivel de la torre, este era distinto al primer piso, había unos cuantos enemigos, pero la estructura era extraña, había murales que impedían explorar todo el piso. Obviamente el único camino a seguir era ese. Siguió avanzando y venciendo a sus adversarios hasta que llego a una extraña plataforma. Un interruptor parecido al que vieron en la segunda torre, sin mucho más que hacer decidió presionarlo y con ello activo el mecanismo y unas placas de piedras aparecieron por encima de la plataforma generando un puente. Comenzó a avanzar sin mayor dificultad, llegando finalmente al tercer nivel de la torre. Un pasillo largo que indicaba la puerta de la cámara estelar.

– Ha sido más rápido de lo esperado. Comentaba Yomi.

– Es verdad, sigo preocupado por Noah y Aluna, pero debemos entrar.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar un sonido gutural que se emitía en toda la sala.

– Bienvenido Ark. Era Tenbinza quien saludaba a Ark.

– ¡Tenbinza! Exclamo Ark.

– Has llegado a la tercera torre, por lo que en motivo a este logro, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

De pronto el espacio cambio y lo que era una amplia sala se convirtió en un cuadrilátero donde solo estaban Ark y Yomi.

– ¿Qué es este lugar?

– Altero el espacio, nos envió a otro lugar. Respondió Yomi.

– ¿Quieres decir que ya no estamos en la torre?

– No, estamos en la torre, pero nos envió a otro lugar, no es el tercer nivel.

Luego ante el joven un cadete apareció, tomo distancia a Ark y se preparaba para atacar. El joven por su parte ya había sacado su lanza y rápidamente comenzó el ataque. Ark sabía que la habilidad del cadete era inmovilizar a sus adversarios. Ark oscilo su lanza y dio un golpe certero, pero no se sintió como golpear algo físico.

– ¡Era Falso! Decía Tenbinza con su oscura voz.

El cadete ataco esta vez, inmovilizando a Ark, luego recibió varios golpes, pero pudo resistirlos hasta que el efecto desvaneció. Ark ataco otra vez, pero la sensación fue la misma y Tenbinza una vez más exclamo que era falso.

El combate continuaba, mientras que en el cuarto piso de la torre Noah abría los ojos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? Decía mientras se ponía de pie.

Aluna explico lo que paso hasta que despertó, luego Noah comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

– Este no es el sub nivel. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? Pregunto.

– Es el cuarto nivel. Respondió Aluna, – cuando te tele transporte solo desee estar en otro piso, no imagine que fuese el cuarto.

– Entiendo, luego recordó a Ark, - ¡Ark! El se encuentra por aquí. El fantasma negó con la cabeza.

– Ark se encuentra en el piso de abajo, en este piso no hay nada, la cámara estelar se encuentra abajo, pude ver que estaba a punto de entrar pero de pronto se escucho una voz y el y Yomi desaparecieron.

Noah se acerco para ver el tercer piso desde las alturas, en efecto se veía la cámara estelar, pero también habían otros dos personajes que él conocía muy bien.

– Aluna, vamos a esperar. Dijo finalmente.

Ark continuaba peleando y más imágenes del cadete aparecían, luego estos comenzaron a elevarse y girar alrededor de Ark, estaba arrinconado luego recordó el entrenamiento y se coloco en una extraña pose.

– ¿eso es? Pero Yomi no alcanzo a terminar la sentencia.

Ark empuñaba su lanza mientras se hincaba para saltar, con todas sus fuerzas dio un salto, extendió la lanza y genero un giro sobre su propio eje, de esta forma la lanza mas la rotación de Ark genero una consecutiva de oscilaciones que se extendían en un amplio rango, esto permitió cortar a todos los cadetes de forma uniforme y casi al mismo tiempo, quienes no tuvieron tiempo ni de defenderse. Ark cayó pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

– Ya está casi terminada, me alegro que funcionara. Decía.

– Con que esta es tu nueva técnica, decía Yomi.

– Así es, se me ocurrió que sería una buena forma de vencer a enemigos en las alturas, dar un ataque directo con la lanza no me servirá de mucho si me oponente lo esquivaba, por lo que tenía que esperar a aterrizar para hacer otro ataque, con esta nueva técnica puedo garantizar al menos un golpe certero, o en el mejor de los casos, como acabas de ver, logre golpearlos a todos. Luego volvió a escucharse la voz de Tenbinza.

– Mis felicitaciones, Ark, veo que sigues haciendo progresos, por hoy me retiro, pero hay unas personas que tienen cuentas contigo. Ark y Yomi volvieron al tercer nivel, pero ante sus ojos Ochidza y Sazari aparecieron.

– Si que se demoraron en llegar, decía Ochidza.

Ark estaba en problemas, estaba solo y ellos tenían esa poderosa técnica combinada, aun sin opciones convoco su lanza.

– Aluna no se encuentra aquí amigos, por lo que pueden irse. Decía Ark.

– Sazari vino por el espectro, yo soy el guardián de la tercera torre, ¡dime! ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

– ¿Que quieres con Noah? pregunto.

– Tengo un par de cuentas con él.

– Pues no está aquí, tras las palabras de Ark comenzó el ataque. Hizo el corte cuchilla y Ochidza se defendió del ataque.

– ¡Vaya! parece que has mejorado, decía, tal vez me diviertas mientras espero al otro.

– ¡Tranquilo que no te hare esperar! Sazari fijo su vista hacia arriba. Noah venia bajando a gran velocidad tomando desprevenido a Ochidza. Ark contemplo la acción y quiso ayudar a su amigo, pero Noah convoco el poder de la espada de vórtices, generando una verdadera explosión de aire, destruyendo gran parte del tercer nivel como también el segundo y primer nivel, luego llamo el nombre de Aluna quien tele transporto a ambos a las afueras de la torre.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero si una cosa quedo clara, las palabras de Noah.

– Ha sido una gran estrategia, dijo Sazari quien finalmente hablo. – fue buena idea separarnos, de esta forma no podremos usar nuestro poder combinado, pero tu amigo Noah escogió mal a su oponente, el dominio de Ochidza con las lanzas es superior incluso al tuyo.

– ¿Ah? Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Decía Ark con una sonrisa.

– Te veo confiado, ¿acaso olvidas como quedo nuestro último encuentro?

– No lo he olvidado, pero será Ochidza el que pierda el encuentro, ya que desde que conozco a Noah, jamás pude vencerlo, si hay algo que él se domina es con las armas. Sé que vencerá y yo cumpliré lo que me pidió, entrare a la cámara estelar y liberare a la gente de mi pueblo.

Próximo Capitulo Noah VS Ochidza.


	4. Capitulo 13 Noah VS Ochidza

Capitulo 13 Noah VS Oshidza

Aprisionado por las Corrientes de aire de la espada de vórtices, Ochidza y Noah seguían cayendo a gran velocidad. Ya se encontraban en el primer piso de la torre y seguían descendiendo hasta el subnivel cuando Noah dio la señal a Aluna de tele transportarlos a otro lugar. Luego de la transposición aparecieron en las afueras de la torre. Ambos estaban en el suelo, Noah lentamente se incorporo y quedo en posición de ataque pero también lo estaba Ochidza, estaba en pie, algo de sangre bajaba de su frente la que quito con su antebrazo, luego lentamente saco sus lanzas y ya se encontraba listo para el combate.

– Tengo que admitir… que no esperaba un ataque como ese, me has herido. Decía con una sonrisa.

Noah lo quedo observando en silencio, mientras se puso a pensar en el este ataque sorpresivo que realizo. (Lo tenía atrapado por la corriente de aire y su cuerpo impacto tres veces contra cada uno de los pisos de la torre, una persona normal con suerte podría ponerse de pie) pensaba el joven mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

– Esto apenas comienza…

– Así tiene que ser Noah, es por eso que te elegí como mi adversario.

En el tercer piso de la torre, la cámara estelar estaba solo a unos metros de Ark, pero entre él y la cámara se encontraba Sazari. Ark se encontraba en posición de combate, sus heridas ya habían sanado y ahora solo tenía un adversario ante él, pero aun así debía tener cuidado, Sazari parecía ser más fuerte que Ochidza. Sazari comenzó a mirar alrededor y solo se veía la destrucción provocada por Noah cuando alejo a Ochidza del lugar, luego se quedo mirando a su adversario, Ark estaba confundido, no se podía predecir las acciones de Sazari, quería atacar pero no podía encontrar un buen momento. Luego el guerrero comenzó a caminar hacia una de las paredes la cual estaba destruida producto del ataque de Noah.

– Tu amigo llevo a Ochidza afuera del torreón, le decía indicándole con el índice.

Ark seguía extrañado con las acciones de su enemigo, no sabía si era un truco o no, pero tenía curiosidad del combate entre Ochidza y su amigo. Avanzo con desconfianza y jamás soltó su arma, luego llego al lado de Sazari y miro hacia afuera. En efecto Noah estaba combatiendo en lo que a primera vista se veía igualdad, ambos atacaban pero o lograban esquivar los ataques que se hacían uno al otro o bloqueaban los mismos.

– Todo indica que estuvieron entrenando, no hay otra explicación, si no fuese así tu amigo ya estaría muerto. Al escucharlo hablar, Ark inmediatamente tomo distancia y se puso en guardia.

– ¿¡Y que si es así!? Respondió

– En realidad no significa nada, es más, prosiguió, tengo que agradecerlo, hace tiempo que Ochidza esperaba a un rival fuerte. Decía el guerrero. Luego se escucharon unos gritos de Noah, Ark volvió a acercarse al borde de la torre para observar la pelea y esta vez Noah estaba retrocediendo y se le notaba un evidente corte en su pierna izquierda. Ark quería ayudar pero Sazari estaba en el camino y sabía que era fuerte, también tenía que liberar las almas entrando en la cámara estelar. Sazari noto el predicamento de Ark y finalmente tomo dirección a donde estaba la cámara. Ark tuvo que dejar de ver el combate de su amigo para enfocarse en lo que tal vez pudiese ser su combate entre él y Sazari. El guerrero saco su poderosa espada y se coloco en posición de combate.

– ¿Con que finalmente decidiste pelear? Decía Ark que estaba a punto de atacarlo. Cuando Sazari hablo a continuación.

– No precisamente, dijo.

Con una gran fuerza y velocidad oscilo su espada y comenzó a generar ondas de cortes por todas direcciones, Ark observaba la acción pero ninguno de sus ataques iba dirigido hacia él, mientras que Yomi se escudaba detrás del joven. Los ataques cesaron, pero a continuación un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el piso de la torre. Todo el contorno del tercer piso comenzaba temblar, los pilares que sostenían el cuarto piso también comenzaban a desmoronarse generando una inminente colisión.

– Mi objetivo era el espectro, pero Ochidza se encargara una vez acabe con tu amigo, si peleamos será en la cuarta torre, así ha sido desde siempre.

– ¿!que has dicho!? Decía nervioso, mientras miraba a su alrededor como todo comenzaba a desplomarse.

– ¡Ya entiendo! Decía Yomi, – El objetivo de este tipo es el de destruir la cámara estelar. Ark sorprendido fijo su mirada hacia la cámara la cual ya comenzaba a caerle escombros.

– No puede ser… decía Ark angustiosamente, veía muy improbable vencer a Sazari y entrar en la cámara en tan poco tiempo, el piso podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Sazari había envainado y comenzaba a acercarse a la orilla de la torre, donde él y Ark estaban de espectadores ante el combate de Noah y Ochidza.

– ¿Qué harás? Pregunto Sazari.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Ochidza vencerá, de eso no hay duda, decía con total confianza – Yo por mi parte no es necesario que este aquí, ya que mi compañero traerá al espectro, tú entraras a la cámara y definitivamente nos veremos las caras en la próxima torre, hizo una pausa mientras tomo fijo al vista hacia su compañero - O ¿Bajaras y ayudaras a tu amigo? Pero, si lo haces perderás la posibilidad de liberar las almas.

– ¡Maldito! Decía Ark, mientras la silueta de Sazari desaparecía en las sombras.

– Date prisa, el tiempo se agota, dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Apretando los puños, Ark corrió rápidamente hacia la cámara estelar y Yomi lo seguía de cerca.

– Yomi, ¿Cuánto me demore la última vez que entre en la cámara?

– Aproximadamente unas dos horas.

– Entonces tratare de volver en una hora. Decía con una mirada seria y confiada.

– ¿Crees que lo conseguirás?

– En esta torre no hubieron muchos enemigos y la lanza curo todas mis heridas, tratare de concentrarme al momento de buscar la salida de la cámara. Tras esas palabras Ark entro en la cámara y Yomi le dijo que le avisaría a Noah cuando baje.

Ark entro en la cámara y rápidamente toco la esfera y su cuerpo comenzó a tele trasportarse al mundo exterior, mientras se materializaba al otro plano esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo.

Durante su último choque de armas, Noah calculo mal el largo de la lanza de su adversario y recibió una profunda estocada en su muslo derecho impidiéndole moverse con facilidad. Ochidza sin dar tiempo a Noah para recuperarse volvió a realizar un ataque con su lanza, dio un corte vertical el cual Noah esquivo a duras penas, pero Ochidza preparaba su ataque con la segunda lanza, Noah logro esquivar también ese pero la lanza logro hacerle un corte en el cuello, pego un grito de dolor mientras dio vueltas en el suelo con la intención de hacer distancia. Aluna se acerco a él para ver como estaba.

– Quédate lejos Aluna, este tipo seguramente viene por ti.

– Pero…

– Tranquila, aun no me ha vencido. Decía mientras se incorporaba, examino su reciente herida en el cuello, afortunadamente el corte no fue profundo. Se volvió a poner en posición de ataque y comenzó a cargar el poder de la espada de vórtices. Ochidza permanencia en la misma posición y comenzó a observar el poder de la misteriosa espada.

– Esta espada me causo problemas hace un rato. Decía mientras colocaba sus lanzas en posición de ataque. Sus armas las colocaba a la altura del pecho y en posición cruzada, de esta manera era más fácil realizar las estocadas.

El ataque de Noah comenzó, generando dos poderosos tornados que iban en dirección a su adversario. Ochidza comenzó a observo el movimiento de los torbellinos.

– Es inútil tratar de esquivar este extraño poder. Guardo una de las lanzas en su funda y con ambas manos levanto la otra y genero un poderoso corte. – Si es con aire con lo que atacas, lo más fácil es cortar el aire con mi lanza. Las palabras de Ochidza se cumplieron los tornados comenzaron a divisarse y tomaron otra dirección.

– Mi plan no era atacarte con esos tornados, quería acercarme lo suficiente para mi nueva técnica. El ataque de Noah tomo por sorpresa a su rival, pero de todas formas logro detener el ataque de la espada.

– Parece que eso tampoco te funciono… no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando Ochidza recibió una poderosa presión que lo mando disparado a los enormes bloques de piedra de la torre, fue la espada de vórtices que acumulo aire sobre sí misma para ser liberada al primer choque de armas, cuando Ochidza impacto con la muralla al mismo tiempo el tercer piso de la torre había colapsado por completo y con ello una gran cantidad de escombros cayeron con gran velocidad justo donde se encontraba el. Noah se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, para realizar el ataque tuvo que superar agudo dolor en su pierna y correr de todas formas, eso lo desgasto físicamente, Aluna se acerco al joven.

– ¡Noah! ¿Te encuentras bien?

– La Pierna me duele, pero creo que podre esperar a que Ark regrese… voy a tener que pedirte que me ayudes a sanar mis heridas con la lanza de diamante. Dio una pausa y luego continuo;

– Me preocupa Ark, el tercer piso se ha derrumbado, espero que haya logrado entrar en la cámara estelar.

– El está bien, pude sentir su presencia desvanecerse, cuando el joven Ark me explico de las cámaras me di cuenta que es un proceso similar como cuando yo me tele transporto, estoy segura, el ha entrado en la cámara.

– Es un alivio. Es espíritu asintió y luego fijo la vista al pequeño montículo de escombros que se genero con la ultima refriega.

– ¿Crees que este muerto? Pregunto mientras Noah saco unas vendas y la coloco sobre su pierna, fuertemente lo amarro tratando de sellar el brote de sangre.

– No lo creo, decía gimiendo – Debe estar inconsciente pero definitivamente no está muerto, cuando salimos de la torre, impacto con dos pisos antes de llegar afuera, cualquiera habría quedado gravemente herido pero el solo tenía lesiones leves. Noah se incorporo y ocupo su espada como improvisado bastón, el movimiento inclinado hizo que la joya que tenía en el cuello saliera a la vista, algo que noto Aluna.

– ¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Noah la observo unos segundos, luego el mismo miro la Joya.

– Es la piedra de Rina.

– ¿Rina? Pregunto nuevamente el ente etéreo.

– Rina era una amiga mía y de Ark, le acerco la piedra a Aluna. – Esta piedra tiene forma de "R" como la inicial del nombre "Rina", ella la encontró hace muchos años atrás, era su tesoro, decía Noah con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus palabras, entre alegría y tristeza, haciéndole entender a Aluna que era alguien importante para él. Noah por su parte comprobó que no hubo reacción alguna al comentario de su fallecida novia, muy dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que este espíritu Aluna, fuese Rina ya que su parentesco era asombroso. Algo resignado pero a la vez conforme de sacarse esa duda que tenía desde que la conoció.

– ¿Ella está congelada en Krysta? pregunto Aluna. Noah la observo y luego su mirada se enfoco hacia arriba, el reflejo propio de un mundo invertido donde se podía ver el mismo, la torre y todo su entorno.

– No, ella falleció hace tiempo atrás. Dijo en voz baja.

– Lo siento, no quería… pero Aluna no alcanzo a disculparse puesto que la tierra comenzó a temblar y acompañado de una explosión en el montículo de rocas donde una vez más se encontraba en pie Ochidza.

– ¡Aluna, escóndete! Alcanzo a advertirle cuando Ochidza en un rápido movimiento se encontró cara a cara con Noah, propinándole una fuerte patada lo que hizo que volara varios metros en el aire.

El espíritu quien había tomado distancia quedo distraída al ver a Noah en el suelo, quejándose por su pierna lastimada y su reciente golpe, cuando fue atrapada por sorpresa por Ochidza quien la tenida sujeta del cuello con su diestra.

– Creo que ha sido una desventaja que hayas aprendido a materializarte espectro. Decía Ochidza, que a primera vista no había parecido estar muy herido después de aparecer entre los escombros, pero no era así, Noah mientras se incorporaba noto que este último ataque si le había hecho efecto, se encontraba cansado tenía varias heridas y un evidente corte en su hombro izquierdo donde la sangre no paraba de brotar.

– ¡Déjala ir!

– Lo siento, pero ella viene conmigo, tras las palabras de Ochidza este ocupo su lanza secundaria y recito un extraño lenguaje que para Noah era desconocido y aprisionó al alma a su lanza.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? Preguntaba furioso.

– No quería que se escapara una vez te derrotara por lo que la atrape en mi lanza.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Olvídate del espectro, en este momento lo que me interesa es vencerte. Decía Ochidza mientras Noah ya se ponía en pie y en posición de combate.

– Entiendo, decía Noah, – Entonces prométeme que si te venzo me dirás la forma de recuperar a Aluna. Su rival lo observo mientras rasgaba un trozo de tela de su ropa y se vendaba la cabeza.

– De acuerdo, si logras vencerme te lo diré, solo si lo logras.

– Lo voy a conseguir.

– Eso está por verse, dijo Ochidza, mientras arremetió rápidamente contra Noah, asestando con sus lanzas un corte en paralelo en diagonal, la cual Noah fue capaz de cambiar la trayectoria del ataque de una lanza mientras que el otro dio de pleno en el pecho. Noah quiso contraatacar realizando un corte con su espada, pero después del impacto de la lanza estaba en una posición complicada para realizar un corte por lo que Ochidza adivino la trayectoria de la espada y bloqueo el ataque con la hombrera de su armadura. Ochidza iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Noah lo rechazo generando una esfera de aire lo que lo hizo alejarse.

– No te servirá, decía Ochidza, – Se muy bien que no podrás generar ese corte que me hiciste hace un rato.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta?

– En este último ataque me di cuenta, la corriente que acabas de generar solo sirvió para alejarme unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, la ráfaga de tu ataque anterior era impresionante, por lo que sospecho que tenías que tener cargada la espada de aire comprimido desde hace tiempo atrás, tal vez antes de que hayas entrado a la torre.

Durante el entrenamiento en las Ruinas de Alhaja, Noah logro comprender mejor el arma proporcionada por el Sabio, se dio cuenta que el poder del arma no generaba corrientes de aire si no que empujaba el aire que estaba en el ambiente, entonces los torbellinos o ataques similares que logro realizar anteriormente eran algo que Noah generaba proyectando en su mente la imagen que quería que el aire tuviera. Casi en su última noche en Alhaja noto en el arma un pequeño mecanismo en el cual la espada comenzaba absorber el aire, comprimiéndolo a un punto donde podía generar una poderosa explosión. Noah logro probarla en las ruinas, destruyendo gran parte del bosque seco que rodeaba a Alhaja, sin embargo como Ochidza mencionaba, para cargar la espada de aire, Noah necesitaba varias horas y ahora, su rival no le daría tiempo para planear ninguna estrategia.

Ochidza seguía atacando a Noah, si bien el lograba esquivarlas estocadas, aun era golpeado por el largo del arma, además la herida en su pierna se agravaba, siempre que podía Ochidza le golpeaba ahí. Noah yacía en el suelo y luchaba por ponerse de pie cuando Yomi apareció.

– ¡Noah! el joven fijo la mirada hacia donde le hablaban y corroboro que era Yomi, pero no veía a Ark, pensaba que algo malo le había ocurrido.

– ¡Yomi! ¿Dónde está Ark? Yomi trato de explicarle lo mas brevemente lo ocurrido con Ark, que estaba en la cámara estelar y vendría pronto. Su contrincante no le dio mucho tiempo para hablar con la criatura alada, preparo una vez su ataque, pero esta vez fue dirigido a Yomi, la criatura trato de protegerse del ataque, aunque lo consiguió, Ochidza lo mando volando lejos.

– ¡Creí haberte dicho que la pelea es entre tú y yo! Decía Ochidza mientras le propinaba golpes con una combinación de lanzas y puños. Noah solamente podía defenderse de los constantes ataques.

Ambos estaban cansados y se veía venir pronto el final de la pelea, cuando Noah bajo la espada.

– No lo entiendo. Decía.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Necesito saber la razón de tu resentimiento hacia nosotros.

– No necesito una razón, además si tuviera alguna, ¿Darías media vuelta y volverías a tu pueblo? Noah medito unos segundos.

– No puedo hacer eso, La misión de Ark es salvar a la gente de Krysta y mi misión es ¡hacer que Ark lo logre! Exclamo. Ochidza comenzó a reír.

– Entonces mi razón puedes compararla a la tuya, te matare y me llevare al espectro, Ark tendrá suerte, has sido un buen rival, no creo que tenga la energía para enfrentarme a él cuando vuelva, se han vuelto muy fuertes, pero al menos a ti te matare. Noah seguía en silencio hasta que pego un fuerte respiro.

– Lo siento Ochidza, pero el que vencerá seré yo.

– Tienes mucha confianza, acaso olvidas que la ventaja en el combate la he tenido yo todo este tiempo.

– Ya no queda tiempo, he de vencerte antes de que llegue Ark.

– Que coincidencia, yo también debo vencerte antes que llegue. Respondía Ochidza.

– No lo dije por que espero que Ark llegue en mi ayuda.

– ¿Ah no? Entonces porque lo has dicho.

– Ark, es muy competitivo, ¿Sabias? Decía con una sonrisa.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

– Tiene que ver, Ark y yo siempre hemos competido, pero él es como mi hermano, por lo que nunca he querido mostrarle…

– ¿Qué?

– Mi verdadera fuerza, al decir estas palabras una poderosa corriente de aire rodeo a Noah para luego concentrarse en un punto especifico, su pierna.

– ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Preguntaba Ochidza con enfado. Luego observo con más cuidado y añadió;

– Ya entiendo, haces que el viento mueva la pierna por ti. Pero eso no te será de ayuda, sin duda permitirá moverte, pero me pregunto cuándo mas podrás seguir así. En ese momento Ochidza, ataco con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo un movimiento parecido al corte rápido de Ark, solo que duplicando su poder gracias al par de lanzas que poseía, Asesto un preciso ataque al cuerpo de Noah golpeándolo de pleno en la muralla de la torre.

– ¡Al final gane! De pronto, Ochidza se encontró en el suelo de rodillas, una de sus lanzas salió volando y cayo incrustada en la tierra, en la empuñadura de la lanza estaba la mano de Ochidza quien Noah en una rápida oscilación logro cortársela.

– Ahora tu poder ha sido reducido a la mitad, decía.

– ¡Ma-Maldito! Decía mientras trataba de dominar el dolor de su mano izquierda. Noah que gracias a la corriente de aire podía moverse sin sentir dolor en su pierna y rápidamente llego donde estaba la lanza e identifico que era donde Aluna estaba prisionera. La tomo y la dejo sujeta a su espalda.

– No pienso perdonarte… ¡Noah! intento atacar con su otra lanza pero Noah la bloqueo desviándolo a él y su arma de trayectoria, con la inercia Ochdiza seguía acercándose a su rival, cuando Noah se acerco y con su diestra apretó la herida que tenía en el hombro, gritando del dolor cayó de rodillas.

– Mira… sí que eres despiadado. Decía Ochidza con un tono irónico.

– Hace tiempo atrás perdí lo más importante para mí por culpa de la duda, comprendí entonces que para vencer a tu adversario debes ser más despiadado que tu rival. Aluna quien estaba cautiva en la lanza escucho la conversación y tuvo una extraña sensación de culpa. Mientras Ochidza se ponía de pie, Noah estaba impresionado de la resistencia de su rival.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia la vista se le hacía borrosa y solo su voluntad le permitía mantenerse en pie. – Entonces el bando no importa, si uno piensa que pelea por lo que es correcto, debe ser más cruel que su rival ya que, como es tu rival das por hecho que él será cruel. Decía entre pausas.

– Es una interesante forma de verlo Noah, decía riendo mientras observaba el reflejo del inframundo y de pronto recordó su cielo, el que recordaba de su tierra natal, Nirlago. (En aquel entonces Otomeza me encontró y me uní a las fuerzas de Tenbinza) Noah lo observaba y noto que su adversario estaba pensando en algo, pero no podía permitirse perder el tiempo, debía vencerlo, tomo un poco más de distancia y preparo su ataque.

– Es el final Ochidza, ¡prepárate! Este será mi último ataque. Ochidza olvido sus pensamientos y volvió a observar a Noah.

– Es verdad Noah, después de esto ya no tendré fuerzas para nada mas, luego se puso en posición combativa. – Para liberar al espectro solo debes utilizar otro objeto que te pertenezca de esa forma podrá entrar y salir a voluntad. Noah se sorprendió ante la revelación.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto?

– Quien sabe, tal vez he comprobado algo en esta pelea o tal vez quiero demostrarte lo que pasara si sigues con ese espectro. Decía sonriente. Luego tomo una posición que Noah reconoció, era la técnica que uso con Sazari en las ruinas de Alhaja.

– ¡Imposible!, ese ataque no puede ejecutarse por una sola persona.

– Es verdad, no se puede… pero, esta pelea no la quiero perder por lo que apuesto todo en este ataque.

Noah pensaba si su nueva técnica serviría contra el poderoso ataque de Ochidza, pero ¿Qué opciones había? No pensó más en eso y preparo el ataque. De pronto las almas de la torre comenzaron a aparecer por el contorno de esta y comenzó nuevamente el fenómeno de luces, que presencio en la segunda torre dando a entender que Ark había logrado liberar a las almas, cuando estas junto al azul cristal llegaron a la cima fue la señal para que ambos atacaran.

Detrás de la torre una fractura en las dimensiones hizo que apareciera Ark, esta vez con un aterrizaje impecable, comenzó a explorar donde era la pelea entre Noah y su rival, cuando de pronto escucho el quejo de Yomi. Ark corrió al origen de la voz, y lo encontró entre unos arbustos.

– ¡Yomi! ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto.

– S-Si, estoy bien, decía entre pausas.

– ¿Dónde está Noah?

– Se encuentra en el pórtico de la torre.

– Entonces hay que darse prisa.

Ark y Yomi se movieron a toda velocidad y cuando llegaron presenciaron el ataque final de ambos. Un fuerte choque se escucho, luego un prolongado silencio y finalmente solo una persona en pie.

Próximo Capitulo, La Cuarta torre.


End file.
